Memories
by Savin
Summary: Samantha Carter was declared KIA five years ago, leaving Jack and a daugher behind. Now she's back, but she can't remember the last eight years of her life, including her engagement and time with Jack! Ranges from PG13-R
1. Chapter 1

  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately *sigh*). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.**   
  
A/N: In this particular fic, Kawalsky is still around (since I absolutely love the guy ^_^) so...yeah *sheepish grin* This is my first fanfic with this so be gentle. Comments and suggestion welcomed ^_^ Anywho...on to the fic!   
  


* * * * *

  
  
"Daddy?"   
The little girl crept into the room slowly. She wrinkled her nose at the sight on the bed. Her father told her that he wanted to be on the road by 8:00 that morning and he would leave her behind if she wasn't out of bed. She was already out of her pajamas and in her fadded overalls and and white t-shirt, a plaid shirt tied around her waist. She had tried to get her hair up into a pony tail but the hair tie did not agree with her. She had eaten breakfast and brushed her teeth and her father was still not up.   
"Daddy?"   
Her father continued to snore loudly. It looked as if he had kicked off his shoes (which were on the floor) and fell into bed. His blankets were underneath him and his head didn't reach the pillows. One of his socks barely clung to his foot and his shirt had crept up his back during the night. His short, grey hair was all of the place, causing the young girl to giggle.   
She walked over to the bed and climbed up slowly. His snoring crescendoed for a second as she accidently bumped his arm and then went down to a slight wheezing as she sat next to his head. She poked his nose lightly and leaned into his ear. "Dad?"   
The older man let out a groan as he rolled away from his daughter. She let out a tired sigh and moved next to his ear again. "Daddy?"   
"Hmm?"   
It was a small response but a response nonetheless. She started to shake his arm. "Daddy?"   
Her father smiled to himself, his face out of view of his daughter. He woke up when she bumped his arm. He knew that he had over slept, but sleep just sounded too good. He had been up most of the night packing and had only gotten to bed five hours ago; another hour of sleep wouldn't kill him.   
"Dad!" The voice was louder and more persistent. The tugging of his shirt was a sure sign of the child's impatience.   
_Sleeping for another hour won't kill me but if I don't get up now she'll definitely be the death of me,_ he thought to himself with a chuckle.   
"What's so funny?" his daughter demanded.   
He rolled over and grabbed his daughter in a bear hug. She let out a screech in surprise but began laughing as her father covered her in kisses. "Is somebody in a hurry today?" His brown eyes shined with a childish mischief that never left him.   
The little girl climbed up onto his chest gave him an eager nod. "You promised that we would go fishing today!"   
"I know and we will, Katy. Just give Daddy another hour of sleep."   
A similar pair of brown eyes narrowed back at him at the news of their delayed departure, her nose wrinkling again. "You promised."   
The pout on her face would have made any man feel sorry. Her sweet, innocent nature made it hard to disappoint her. _She's just like her mother,_ he thought with a tired sigh.   
He looked at Katy and smiled. She had been in his life for the last five years, almost six, and she was still a gift to him. She was one of the last things that his wife had left for him. She had his eyes but had her beautiful hair of gold. He couldn't help but smile every time that she came into the room. She was the only thing that kept him together after the death of his wife.   
"Daddy?"   
The sudden sound of her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yeah Katy," he answered as he cleared his throat.   
"Get up."   
With that statement, she got up quickly and ran out of the room laughing. He just smiled. "She is going to be the death of me," he said to himself. Her father sat up in bed slowly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The sun filtered in from the window and shined on his night stand, giving off a heavenly glow. He let out a sigh and grabbed the single picture on his night stand. "Good morning, beautiful," he said with a smile.   
He traced his finger lightly over the glass. Her smile was still as enchanting as it had always been. Her blue eyes shined and her face glowed. That had been the day when she had told him of Katy. He could remember being shocked, then happy, to extremely panicked. The rules didn't matter to her at that moment though. She just wanted to have a happy, normal life with the man that she loved. _So much for normal,_ he thought bitterly.   
He sat the picture back down and got up, pausing to pull his sock back onto his foot. A sheepish grin appeared on his face. He could hear his wife's laughter in his head. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said to nobody in paticular.   
"Dad!" Katy was screaming for him from the kitchen. "I'm going to leave without you!"   
He laughed to himself as he walked down the hallway. "And just how are you planning to get to Minnesota, Squirt?"   
The child ponder to herself, scratching her head. An enlightened look crossed her face. "I'll have Uncle Charlie take me," she beamed.   
Her father rolled her eyes. "Give me a half hour and I'll be ready."   
  
Daniel sat alone in his office. He couldn't believe it--Sam was actually alive! All of these years mourning for her loss only to have her home again. It was a miracle! She was in pretty bad shape but she was alive and that was all that mattered. She was alive.   
The happiness of her homecoming, however, was also shadowed in sadness. She had been gone for the last five, almost six years. Whatever life she had lived in those missing years was a mystery to everybody but her. They had found her unconcious and she had yet to awaken. She lay asleep in the infimary, her father keeping vigil over her.   
What trouble Daniel the most was that Jack was not there. He had more right than anybody to be the one keeping vigil over her. _Someone should probably tell him about her,_ he thought to himself. _But why should it be me? He always seems to blow up at me when something goes wrong. This is a job for Hammond or even Jacob._   
Daniel leaned back in his chair. The thought of telling Jack had been plagueing his mind for the last couple of hours. Everybody had been so busy with taking care of Sam that they had forgotten about her other living half. The thought of contact him didn't even occur to Daniel until he listened to his messages on his phone, hearing one from Katy asking if he was going to go fishing.   
The phone seemed to grow to become the biggest object on his desk. Daniel continued to stare at the inanimate object until it was the only thought in his mind. Without hesitation, he reached for the phone and dialed, waiting for someone to pick up on the other end.   
  
Katy started to cheer and holler, jumping up and down in the kitchen. "We're going fishing! We're going fishing!" she chanted over and over again.   
Jack laughed at her antics but stopped when the phone started to ring. "Would you quiet down, Squirt?" he asked as he reached for the phone.   
"I got it!" she screamed as she lunged for the phone. Her father tried to grab the phone before his hyper five year old but she beat him to it. "Hello!"   
"Hi Katy. It's Daniel."   
The smile on her face got even bigger. "Hi Uncle Danny! Are you coming fishing with us?"   
There was a pause on the other end. "Um...no, honey. I'm not. Is your dad there?"   
"Yeah." She looked at her extremely confused father and giggled.   
"Can I talk to him?"   
"Sure," and she handed the phone to her dad.   
Jack grabbed the phone from her and put his hand over the reciever. "Go and finish packing up the car, Squirt. I'll be right out there." Katy pouted and then turned and walked out to the car.   
He smiled and put the phone up to his ear. "Hey Danny. How's it going?"   
"Pretty good. So you're going fishing?"   
"Yeah, I've been promising Katy for the last three weeks that I'd take her back to the camp. I kept pushing it back but now I fear if I don't I won't live to talk about it," Jack finished with a little laugh.   
"Yeah, you have to love them at the age. Um...Jack?"   
The ex-colonel could sense that his friend had something important to tell him. "What is it, Danny? Or rather, should I ask where do I have to go now?"   
"No, no, no, no, no! It's not like that at all, Jack. We know how you feel about the gate after..." He paused. "Um...we just know how you feel about going through the gate now that you have Katy. It's just that um...somebody came through and..."   
"And?" Jack was getting a little annoyed at his friend's secretive antics. "Who came through? Thor?"   
"No..."   
"Okay then. One of the Tok'ra? Jacob, perhaps?"   
"Um...yeah. And someone else."   
Jack let out an agitated sigh. "Look Danny, I'm about to leave for a well earned vacation and I can't play these guessing games right now. Who the hell is so important that I have to play a game of twenty questions before I can leave?"   
Silence filled the other end of the line. "Maybe you should come down here and see for yourself."   
The older man rubbed his eyes. "Danny," he growled.   
"Just trust me, Jack."   
A click at the other end of the line signaled to Jack that his friend had hung up on him. He slammed the phone back down on the charger and started to curse under his breath.   
"Are we still going fishing?"   
He whirled around to see Katy standing in the doorway. Her face was etched in sadness and her big, brown eyes stared back at him. "Uh, Uncle Danny needs some help down at the base. Can fishing wait?"   
A little sigh escaped her lips. "You promised."   
Jack closed his eyes wearily. "I know, Squirt. But somebody important is here to visit me and I have to go see them." _Wish I knew who, though,_ he thought angerily to himself.   
"You always have something else to do." Tears started to come to the little girl's eyes.   
Jack smacked himself mentally. "Don't cry, Katy. It shouldn't take me all day. We can leave later."   
Her angry and saddened eyes stared back at him, little sniffles escaping her. "Can I ride up there with Uncle Charlie?"   
He stopped and thought about it. Kawalsky was going to meet him up there later that day. "I'll go give him a call."   
Jack picked up the phone and dialed in his friend's number. "Please pick up," he whispered to himself.   
"Hello?"   
"Charlie?"   
"This is he. Jack?"   
"Yeah, um...I have a huge favor to ask you."   
  
  
  
A/N: Well, what you think? Certainly explains a few things for those of you who read 'Untitled.' Next chapter is almost complete so just hang in there! Have to put in some finishing touches. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately *sigh*). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.**   
  
A/N: Wow! I didn't think that I would get this kind of result! Thanks a bunch for those who've read! And for Little Red's comment, yes, a week seems a bit long doesn't it *sheepish grin* That's because I forgot to save the changed part to the Danny episode. Sorry 'bout that. But I have the new version up now so it's all good. Now, on to the fic!!!   
  


* * * * *

  
  
Jack walked into the base, his face showing the strain of his battle. It took him an hour to convice Katy to let him leave Kawalsky's. She finally let him go with the promise of his lucky fishing hat and a big kiss.   
Anger began to rise inside of him the deeper he went into the mountain. None of the other personel would look him in the eye and nobody from SG-1 was there to greet him. He tried to ask questions but nobody would answer. The answer was always the same--"That is a question for Dr. Jackson." _What's with all of the damn secrecy?_   
Jack stepped out of the elevator to come face to face with Teal'c. The ex-colonel smiled at the Jaffa. "Finally! Somebody I can get answers from!"   
Teal'c raised his eyebrow in confusion. "It is nice to see you too, Jack O'Neill. Might I inquire what answers?"   
"For one, why is it so important that I be here?"   
"There is someone that you have to see."   
Jack let out an exasperated sigh. "Is it Jacob?"   
"Yes, he has requested your presence."   
Teal'c wasn't giving him much information. "So...there's more to the story?" he asked hopefully.   
"There is."   
_He'll never change,_ Jack thought to himself with a laugh. He shook his head and put an arm around the Jaffa's shoulder. "Let us go find our dear Dr. Jackson and find out why the hell I'm here instead of on my way to Minnesota."   
  
There was a knock on Daniel's door. He let out a sigh. He still was not sure on how to break the news to Jack. His friend had a new life now, a lonely but happy one with Katy. He could remember what it had been like when Sam had "died." The colonel was very unresponsive and cold towards everyone. The only person who he opened up to had been Katy and she couldn't even understand him, let alone talk to him at the time. Daniel closed his eyes, composed himself, and prepared to get the ass chewing of his life. "Come in."   
Teal'c opened the door and allowed for a very weary and very angry Jack to enter. "So, I see that you decided to trust me," Daniel pondered carefully.   
His friend grabbed a chair and sat down. "I don't know if I would call it trust, Danny. It was more of a curiosity that needed to be put to rest."   
The smile that came from his friend made Danny falter a little. "So, did you have a nice trip?" _Wrong question,_ he slapped himself mentally.   
"Did I have a nice trip?" Jack paused. "Did I have a nice trip? Hmmm...let me see. It took me an hour to get Katy unlatched from my arm and another forty minutes to drive here wondering what the hell is going on. When I do arrive, nobody from SG-1 is there to deprief me. All I'm told is that I'm supposed to find my dear friend Dr. Jackson and he'll fill me in. So, my dear Dr. Jackson, what the hell is going on?!"   
Daniel blinked a few times as the information given to him from his friend's venting sunk into his brain. "Um...Jacob is here."   
Jack closed his eyes, but the smile remained on his face. "I know that Daniel. What about it?"   
The archeologist let out a sigh. _Why do I have to be the one to tell him?_   
"Daniel?"   
He looked up to see Jack looking back at him, a straight look on his face. "Be honest with me. What happened? Enough of the whole run around; just tell me what happened."   
Danny nodded his head and stood up slowly. "A week ago, an off world worm hole formed. We closed the iris, as always, and everything was fine. A message came through--it was Jacob. The Tok'ra were extracting a captured comrade from the Goa'uld and needed help. Hammond sent over SG units 3 and 9 along with Teal'c to help them out. There were losses..."   
Jack watched as his friend scratched his head in frustration. He could tell that he didn't want to be the one to tell him. He turned to Teal'c, who was standing by the door. "Do you have anything to add to this so far?"   
"No, I do not. What Daniel Jackson has told you is the truth."   
"That's what I thought," Jack said to himself.   
"I do, however, can tell you what happened on the ship."   
The ex-colonel's head snapped up. "On the ship?"   
Teal'c nodded. "Yes. We were aboard a Goa'uld transport ship. We breeched their security and made our way quickly to the holding block. There was a small battle and both sides had a large number of casualties. Jacob Carter and I fought our way through the halls, searching for his comrade until we came upon the room in which she was held."   
Jack arched an eyebrow. "She?"   
The jaffa cocked his head to the side at his friend's question. "That is what I have said."   
"Oh," he paused. "Continue."   
"We entered the room to find his comrade hooked up to a gigantic machine. I do not know the purpose of this machine but it was connected to various wires that extended into her body. We removed her from its grasp and then fought our way back out. Many Tok'ra, Goa'uld, and Tauri died in our mission to bring back his kin."   
"Kin?" Confussion crossed Jack's face. "Jacob doesn't have any more kin that would know of his 'new' life."   
Daniel intervened. "What Teal'c is trying to say is that, well..."   
"Well what?! I thought you were going to tell me what was going on?!"   
Anger crossed the younger man's face. "I'm trying but you're not letting me get a word in!"   
Jack jumped out of his chair. "What the hell is going on here?! Has everybody gone mad?!" He looked around the room in anger. "Where's Jacob?!"   
The question confused Daniel. "What?"   
"Where's Jacob?!"   
Daniel blinked a few times. "Why do you want to see Jacob?"   
"I know that I will get a straight answer from him," stated Jack harshly.   
"Now look here, Jack, what I'm trying to say is that we found her!"   
The words exploded from Daniel's mouth before he even realized that he had said them. He watched as his friend's face went complete blank. Jack's legs started to give out from beneath him as he found his chair. "You found...Sam?"   
"Actually, Jacob didn't tell us that it was Sam. It was a complete and total shock to us as well," Daniel stated as he tried to comfort his friend.   
"This can't be happening." Jack's statement was so quiet that Teal'c and Daniel barely heard it.   
"It is very real, O'Neill. Major Carter is home."   
Tears started to form in the older man's eyes at the jaffa's statement. "She's dead. She died right in front of my eyes!"   
Daniel looked to the floor. "The Goa'uld probably took her body and put it in a sarcophagus. Her memories of Jolinar are very important and she also has a lot of information on the SGC. Who knows what they did to her to try and get that information from her! The way that Teal'c described the machine made it sound like some type of life support system. They've had her hooked up to that machine for a very long time and some of her injuries looked pretty recent to me!"   
Jack continued to shake his head in disbelief. "This can't be happening. This has got to be a very bad dream."   
"It is not, O'Neill. She is down in the infimary at this very moment."   
The ex-colonel's head snapped up. "She's in the infimary, Teal'c?"   
"Yes, as well as Major Carter's father."   
Jack rose from his chair quickly and darted for the door.   
"Jack! Wait!" Before Daniel could grab hold of his friend, he was out the door and running down the hallway. "So much for putting things lightly," he mumbled to himself.   
  
Samantha Carter lay on the infimary bed, her father sitting beside her. Jacob watched his daughter's chest rise and fall slowly, moving to the unsteady rhythm of the machine that pumped oxygen into her lungs. Dr. Frasier had done everything that she could to make her wake up, but she said that Sam's body had suffered much trauma. All they could do was wait and leave the healing up to Sam.   
"Come on, honey. Wake up."   
The only response that Jacob received was the beeping of the machines. The Tok'ra let out a weary sigh. It pained him to see his little girl in her current state. She was as pale as a ghost and as thin as a toothpick. Old burns and scars covered her fair skin, the torture that they performed on her apparent. She had barely been alive when they found her, the machine she was hooked up to hardly giving her the life support that she needed. _Curse the damn Goa'uld,_ thought Jacob bitterly.   
He laughed at the irony of his thoughts. It had been the Goa'uld Selmak that had saved him from certain death so many years ago. _No, Tok'ra,_ he smiled. At first the thought of having to share his body with an alien entity scared him, but the fear in his daughter's eyes was enough to convince him. He knew that she didn't want to lose him and he didn't want to lose her.   
His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sound of footsteps and rough voices. "What the hell," Jacob whispered. He rose from his chair and slowly made his way to the doorway. A very familar voice errupted from the hallway.   
"God damn it, Teal'c! Let me go!"   
A sheepish grin spread across Jacob's face. "I guess we forgot to inform somebody," he said quietly to Sam. The Tok'ra stepped out into the hallway, the grin disappearing from his face. "Let him go, Teal'c."   
The Jaffa release Jack from his grasp, the ex-colonel dropping to the floor with a thud. "You could have been a bit more gentle," came the sarcastic reply as he slowly rose from the ground. The pain didn't phase him though. He was instantly back on to his feet, heading towards Jacob. "Where is she?" he demanded.   
"Settle down, Jack."   
"WHERE IS SHE?!"   
The Tok'ra lowered his head and pointed towards the infimary door. Jack took a wary look towards the door before moving foward. "Thank you, Jacob," he breathed.   
The smile returned to Jacob's face as his son-in-law made his way past him. "I missed her too, you know," he whispered to himself.   
Jack's pace slowed as he entered the room. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn't believe his eyes. There she was, right in front on him. He blinked a few times but she didn't disappear. It wasn't a dream--Sam was alive.   
"Sam?"   
The blonde on the bed remained silent. Jack took a few steps forward, his legs growing shakey beneath him. The idea of his wife being home was still a shock to him. It was almost too good to be true. She looked as if she had been to Hell and back but she was still his beautiful Sam.   
Tears started to form in the ex-colonel's eyes. The bruises, burns, and scars against her pale skin lashed out at his brown eyes, the sight of them sickening. He knew that the Goa'uld would do anything to extract information from their prisoners but whatever they had done to her was ridiculous. It looked as if they had tortured her within an inch of her life. The sight of the various machines hooked up to her was scary. How she had ever survived all of these years was a miracle to him.   
Jack reached the side of her bed, reaching out a shakey hand. A few stray pieces of blonde blocked his view of her beautiful face. He pushed the hair back gently, his fingers lightly brushing against her skin. A sad smile crossed his face. "Sam," he whispered.   
There was no response, just the endless beeping of the machines. Tears started to flow freely but he couldn't stop looking at her. He wouldn't stop looking at her. He memorized every detail of her skin, her hair, even the bandages on her frail form.   
Jacob cleared his throat. "I think we should leave the two of them alone." Teal'c nodded knowingly, Daniel watching his friend as he struggled through his pain. He wanted to stay but knew it was better to leave the brooding man alone. He turned slowly, and followed the Tok'ra and Jaffa's example.   
Jack lifted up his hand again and brushed it lightly against her pale skin of her face. He smiled sadly as his fingers traced her jaw line. The left side of her jaw was discolored, as if she were hit across the face. He wanted badly to touch her lips, but the breathing tube down her throat prevented him.   
His fingers continued down her neck and over her bare shoulder, being careful around the bandanges. A jagged looking cut snaked it way out from beneath the bandage. It was in the process of healing, no doubt a scar would result. Jack let a small sob escape his throat as he rubbed it gently, as if he was trying to make it disappear. _Only if it were that simple,_ he thought bitterly to himself.   
His hand came to a stop at hers. He took it gently within his and started to rub it affectionately. "Come on, Sam. Wake up," he asked pleadingly. He looked up to her face only to find her beautiful, blue eyes still closed. He let out an agitated sigh. "You can't give up now. I just got you back and like Hell I'm going to lose you now," he whispered.   
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging but I haven't even started writing chapter three yet so it might be a few days (at least a week) before the next chapter is up. I have it planned out so it shouldn't take me to write. Who knows, maybe the more comments I get, the faster I'll write ^_~ 


	3. Chapter 3

  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately sigh). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.**   
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get this up. Lots of Jack angst in this one. Could be better written in my opinion but that's just me. I'll probably revise it later when I have the time. Anywho…on to the fic!   
  
  
  
"Hey, Squirt? Catch any fish?"   
Jack was in Danny's office, leaning back in the chair with the phone to his head. He listened intently to Katy's chatter.   
"You bet I did!"   
"Wait?! You mean to tell me there actually is fish in that lake?!" _Of all of the times to miss out on going to Minnesota..._   
"You should of seen it! It was this big!"   
He let a little laugh escape his lips. He could just imagine his daughter's antics at the other end of the line, holding her hands apart to show him how big even though he couldn't see. "That big, huh?" he teased, playing into his daughter's imagination.   
"Yeah sure you betcha!"   
Another laugh escaped his throat. "You really are your father's daughter, you know that?"   
Musical laughter filled the other end of the phone. "Uncle Charlie couldn't believe it! He said he was surprised that the fish didn't drag me into the water with it."   
"Really? Put up a good fight, did it?"   
"Yeapers. I had to brace myself against the dock post. But um...I sorta lost your lucky hat in the water. I'm sorry."   
Jack grinned. "Don't worry, Squirt. I have plenty more where that one came from. I'll just run home and grab another one from my stash of lucky hats."   
Another giggled escaped his daughter. "When you going to get up here?"   
Her father winced. "Um, it looks like I won't be up there for another couple of days. Something came up and--"   
A long and over exaggerated whine interrupted him. "Dad! You said you'd be here tonight!"   
"I know, Squirt, and I promise to make it up there as soon as I can."   
"But Dad--"   
"No buts."   
Silence filled the other end of the line. He could tell she was pouting. She always got really quiet when she pouted. "You still there?" he asked.   
A small sniffle. "Yeah..."   
Jack heart nearly ripped in half and the sound of her voice. "Hey, don't cry. I'll be up there as soon as I can. It's just that...well...a friend of Daddy's was found and they're hurt pretty bad. I just want to stay here and make sure that she's okay--"   
"She?"   
A small smile spread across his face. _Yeap, definitely her father's daughter._ "Yes, that's what I said."   
"Oh," she paused. "It wasn't Auntie Jan, was it?"   
"No, Auntie Jan is okay. In fact, she's taking care of my friend right now," he reassured the five year old.   
More silence filled the other line. "Oh...who's your friend?"   
"Well," Jack started. A knock on the door interrupted him. He looked up to see Daniel standing in the door frame. He looked pretty weary. _Probably been watching over Sam all this time,_ he thought to himself.   
"Katy, Daddy has to go."   
"But Dad!"   
"No buts."   
Daniel looked as if he were about to bolt down the hallway. Jack frowned and waved his friend inside as he finished his conversation with Katy.   
The archeologist walked in warily, clearing some books off of an extra chair in his office. His friend held up one finger, gesturing that he would be finished momentarily. "Don't worry, Squirt. I'll be up there before you know it. In the mean time, just have fun and annoy Uncle Charlie for me, okay?"   
"Okay," she said unwillingly. "But you better be up here by the weekend!"   
Her father smiled. "I'll try, Squirt."   
"Next Wednesday by the latest!"   
"Okay, okay. Next Wednesday it is but I'll try to be there before then. Call you later?"   
"Yeah sure you betcha!" Her voice was starting to sound more upbeat.   
"That's my girl. I love you."   
"I love you too!"   
Jack hung up the phone with a sad smile. He really wanted to be up there with his daughter. He really did. _How on earth am I going to explain to her that her mother has magically reappeared?_   
"Hey, how you doing?" Daniel asked.   
"Um, pretty good. Doc finally sent me away to get some rest."   
"You mean you actually left willingly?" The younger man didn't sound to convinced.   
"Actually, Teal'c had to carry me out of there," came the sheepish reply.   
Danny hung his head and laughed. "You'll never change, will you?"   
Jack grinned. "Nope, guess not. You look pretty tired yourself there, Space Monkey."   
The younger man took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, letting out a sigh. "Yeah. Haven't slept in quite awhile. I was working on a translation nonstop two nights before they brought Sam back and haven't slept since before then."   
"How she doing?"   
"Well, her vitals are getting better but she's still asleep. Jacob is with her right now. Janet thinks it may help if we talk to her a bit. Jack?" Jack was lost within his own thoughts. "Jack?" he asked more persistently. "Penny for your thoughts."   
"I saw her die, Danny. Right in front of me. It's just...hard to have her back. See that she's okay..."   
Daniel just kept quiet. _I had a feeling that it would lead to this._ He waited for his friend to continue.   
"When that staff blast hit her I--" A choked sob escaped his throat. "I--I knew that I had lost her. Just seeing her, unmoving on the ground...but still I ran over to her and tried to wake her up. The blood, oh the blood! It pooled beneath her..."   
"It's okay, Jack."   
"No it's not!" he shouted as he jumped out of his chair. "It's not okay! Seeing her like this! It's...it's the same!" Tears were streaming down his eyes.   
Daniel got up slowly and made his way over to the brooding man. He started to say something but closed his mouth. He had nothing to say.   
"I can't wake her up, Danny. She won't wake up. No matter what I do or say, she just lies there, motionless, like some sort of doll! I talk to her, rub her hand, tell her all about Katy but nothing seems to get through. I'm sick of waiting! I want my Sam back, Danny. I want my life back..."   
Daniel watched as his friend slid down the wall to the floor, sobs escaping his throat. It hurt him to see Jack this way. He could understand what he was going through. He had lost Sha're to the Goa'uld and when they were reunited back on Abados, it had felt strange to him. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, and have everything back to normal. But unfortunately, the Goa'uld inside of her was only asleep for the sake of the baby...Apophis' baby. It still angered him that Apophis had had his wife, using her in his sick and twisted plans.   
"Don't worry, Jack. I'm sure things will be back to normal. You have Sam again and she is getting better. It's just going to take time, alright? You can't rush these things. She has to heal on her own. Just take Janet's advice and keep on doing what you're doing. Hell, go to Minnesota if it will help calm your nerves. She'll be here when you get back."   
"NO!" The older man was on his feet in an instant.   
_Guess I said the wrong thing,_ Danny sulked.   
"I am not, I repeat, am NOT going to leave her! I want to be there when she wakes up. Hell! I need to be there when she wakes up. How do you think it will look if she comes to and I'm not there, by her side waiting for her? Huh?"   
The archeologist just hung his head. _Yeap, definitely said the wrong thing. Maybe that's why he always yells at me in these types of situations._ "I don't know what to think, Jack. All I know is that...well, everything will be okay in the end."   
Jack stopped his screaming. He looked his friend in the eyes and instantly felt guilty. He knew that Daniel was only trying to help but he just felt so...tired. He let out an agitated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, Danny boy."   
The younger man just held up a hand. "Hey, no problem. I know you're stressed." He plopped down in his chair. "Hell, we're all pretty stressed right now."   
"Yeah." Jack yawned. "I think I'm going to go and take a nap."   
"That would be a good idea. Sam needs her husband, and not a zombie, when she wakes up."   
A small grin crossed his friend's face. "Yeah yeah. Wake me up if there's any change. And I mean any change."   
"Okay. Go get some sleep."   
"Yes, mother."   
"Jack!"   
"Alright! Alright! I'm going. Just going to go check on Sam one more time."   
The ex-colonel walked out the door slowly, his friend watching him as he left. Daniel couldn't help but smile to himself. "Things are going to be okay," he whispered to himself.   
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but don't worry! Lots of Sam in the next chapter though you guys are going to hate me for the next bit of news…it's gong to be awhile before I can get it up. Graduation is Friday for me and I'm soooooo busy! Lots of things to get done with so little time but don't worry! Have the chapter planned out. It's only a matter of writing it out now. Hopefully it will be up within the next two weeks. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately sigh). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.**   
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had to leave to the southwest corner of the state that I live in for job training for the last five days and was without my computer with my stories on it (though I had lots and lots of free time to think). Well, lots of Sam in the chapter. Hopefully I pulled this off good enough. Well, read and enjoy!   
  
  
  
Jack stepped silently into the room. Jacob was sitting in a chair next to his daughter, asleep. His face was lined with worry and he looked exhausted. _At least he has Selmak to keep him healthy,_ he thought to himself. His father-in-law had been keeping vigil over his daughter since they found her. He was sure that he had not had any food or water in that time. This was probably the first time that he had slept in that time too. O'Neill smiled. "You awake, Jacob?"   
  
The Tok'ra sat up abruptly, rubbing his eyes. "Just resting my eyes," he muttered. "I thought Doctor Frasier sent you to get some rest?"   
  
Jack smiled slightly. "Yeah, I was on my way and decided to stop in to check on Sam before I hit the hay. How's she doing?" he asked as he slowly walked towards the bed.   
  
"Well, she's breathing on her own now, which is a good thing. Janet took her off the respirator over an hour ago. Her vitals are rising and are steady for the moment."   
  
"But she hasn't woken up..." Jack said with a sigh.   
  
Jacob shook his head. "No, but sleep is the best thing for her right now, Jack. Her body has been through a lot of stress, and that's not mentioning the mental stress she's probably been under that we don't even know about yet. She'll wake up when she's ready to."   
  
His son-in-law nodded solemnly. "At least she looks peaceful."   
  
"Yeah, she sure does."   
  
  
  
Inside, she was screaming. The first thing that registered in her mind was pain. The pain! It exploded through her body, causing her to shudder mentally. A burning sensation spread throughout her bloodstream, penetrating deep into her every cell. It felt like her entire body was on fire. She tried to move but her limbs felt like they were made of lead.   
  
Nausea started to take over, severe abdominal pains plaguing her body. It felt as if someone was stabbing her with a foot-long knife. Her abdomen seemed to be the source of the searing pain that raked throughout her body. It felt as if she had been hit with a staff weapon. Her entire body shook violently as the feeling of nausea swept through her body again.   
  
Another stabbing pain struck her, she screamed out in pain again as her head seemed to explode. Images flashed in front of her eyes. Colors, symbols, people and memories; they all went up in flames around her before she was shrouded in a world of darkness.   
  
  
  
Jack blinked a couple times. He had to have been hearing things! Sam didn't just moan, did she? "Sam?"   
  
Jacob looked questioningly at his son-in-law. He was now sitting on the side of Sam's bed, talking her hand in his own. "Jack?" he asked slowly and unsurely.   
  
"Come on Sam, wake up!" He started to shake her shoulder.   
  
"O'Neill! What are you doing?!" Jacob's voice had been replaced by that of Selmak.   
  
"I heard her moan, Jacob...er...Selmak. I know I did!"   
  
"She is injured, O'Neill. I'm sure that shaking her is not the best thing to be doing!"   
  
He ignored the Tok'ra and turned his attention back to the blond on the bed. Her eyes were fluttering and she was moaning silently to herself. Jack couldn't help but grin like a mad man. "Come on, Sam! Wake up! You can fight this! I know you can!"   
  
Selmak turned away from the crazed, ex-colonel. "I will get Doctor Frasier."   
  
  
  
Her mind was in a fog. She could hear something in the back of her mind. It sounded so soothing, so familiar. She tried to focus mentally on the sound. That sound? What was it? A voice? She wasn't sure.   
  
"You can fight this! I know you can!"   
  
She felt something brush against her skin. A hand? It ran across her cheek, stroking it gently.   
  
"Wake up, Sam! We need you. Your family, your friends. Now wake up!"   
  
Her eyes fluttered lightly as the fog over her mind started to clear.   
  
  
  
"Jack..."   
  
Her voice was strained and dry, but he would know it anywhere. "Sam?"   
Her eyes started to open slowly, only to shut quickly at the harshness of the fluorescent lights. She blinked a few times, until her eyes came to focus on him. "Jack?" she asked this time, more than just a statement.   
  
"Oh Sam!"   
  
Janet and Selmak returned to the room as Jack leaned in and gave her a hug, covering her in kisses. Janet's eyes started to water as happiness took over her despair. Jacob resurfaced and started to head over to his daughter. News of Sam's awakening had spread quickly throughout the SGC and Daniel and Teal'c made their way down to the infirmary. A group of unfortunate airman stood in Daniel's path and was run over. The remaining few made way for the large Jaffa as he followed his comrade. They entered the room, quickly making their way over to their friend.   
  
"Sam!"   
  
The confused blonde on the bed looked to see her fellow SG1 members walk into the room. "Daniel? Teal'c?"   
  
"Major Carter, how are you feeling?"   
  
"Very confused." She looked at the man sitting next to her on her bed at her comment. Jack was smiling like a mad man as he leaned in towards her. "What are you doing?" she tried to whisper to him but was cut off as his thumb gently rubbed against her cheek, distracting her.   
  
"Something I've wanted to do for a very long time..." He placed a passionate kiss on her lips, only to have her pull away in astonishment.   
  
"Colonel?! What are you doing?"   
  
The other occupants of the room went silent at her words. All of their celebration was forgotten as they stared at her in confusion.   
  
Jack grinned nervously. "Sam, I haven't been your commanding officer, least of all a colonel, since before Katy was born."   
  
"Who?" Her look of confusion was genuine.   
  
"Katy, as in Katherine O'Neill. Our daughter." His tone was that of one talking to a five year old.   
  
His wife blinked a few times as his words started to sink into her mind. "Daugh...daughter?" she stuttered.   
  
"Sam? Are you okay?" Janet rushed to her friend's side, pushing Jack out of the way. He got up slowly, the apparent shock still etched on his face.   
  
Janet reached out to touch Sam's arm, only to have her jump at her touch.   
  
"Don't touch me!"   
  
"Sam, honey..." Janet's soothing fell on deaf ears. "It's okay. You're home."   
  
"I said don't touch me!" she screamed as her friends tried to push a strand of stray hair away from her face. She shrunk away from her touch, trying to hide from everyone's gazing eyes.   
  
_This can't be happening! This has got to be another trick!_ Sam's mind raced with all kinds of different scenarios for what was playing before her eyes. She didn't have a daughter! And she certainly wasn't married to her CO. Who ever these people were, they certainly didn't have their stories right.   
  
"Sam..." Her head snapped up to the voice of the Janet imposter. She looked like Janet. Hell, they all looked like her friends! _But I've seen this before,_ she thought with a sigh.   
  
Many times Sam had been captured and interrogated, each time they tried something different. First, it was the threat of her life, then that of what would happen to her planet if she didn't talk. If those didn't work, then it normally went to torture devices. After she was broken and unresponsive, they would normally try to pry the knowledge from her brain with whatever mind picking machines their culture held. She couldn't believe the scenes playing out before her. She wouldn't!   
  
Another touch to her skin caused her to scream out in frustration. "Get away from me! This isn't real!"   
  
"Oh for crying out loud!" Jack had had enough. His shock had dissipated and now anger had taken over. He stormed past Janet and grabbed hold of his wife's shoulders. "Sam! It's me! Jack!"   
  
"Let go of me!" Tears were flowing freely now, her face twisted into a look of pain and disgust. She did not care who this guy was. He was not Jack.   
  
"Sam, listen to me! You're home! You're safe! Nobody is going to hurt you!"   
  
"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" She struggled as hard as she could to get away from this imposter but he wouldn't let go. His grip tightened. "This isn't real! This is a trick! I'll never tell you what you want to know! NEVER!"   
  
"Sam..." His voice was full of sorrow, his brown eyes trying to connect with her blue. _What have they done to you,_ he though painfully to himself. His hands left her shoulders, only to bring her into a tight embarrass. "It's okay, Sam. You're safe. This is not a trick. You're home."   
  
Her body tensed within his arms. She wouldn't believe it. They almost got her before by playing the "Jack card" while trying to get information out of her. She would not fail the SGC. She couldn't. She started to struggle out of his grasp. "Get your vile hands off me!"   
  
Jack couldn't believe it. She was acting as if he were the enemy. He let her out of his arms, only to grab hold of her shoulders again. "Sam! Snap out of it!" he hollered only to be met with a hand across his face.   
  
"YOU'RE NOT JACK!"   
  
All occupants of the room watched in silence as Jack let his hands drop from her shoulders, his face becoming a blank slate. Sam sat on the bed, her chest rising up and down quickly as the adrenaline surged throughout her body. A crimson mark started to form on the right side of his face where she had slapped him.   
  
He closed his eyes slowly and let out a deep sigh. "So, you want me to leave?"   
  
She stared at him, her eyes wide with fear. Her other captures had never given her a choice before. Was this a test or just another part of their scheme to trick her some more? She studied him carefully. He opened his eyes and looked directly into hers. His gaze ripped right through her, capturing her all over again. Those eyes...those sad eyes...   
  
She shut her eyes quickly to break his connection he had over her. More sobs escaped her throat as she sunk down onto her bed. She was confused and tired, not to mention the pain had escaladed with her movements. Her cries of agony echoed throughout the infirmary.   
  
Jack stood up slowly, replacing the blankets back over his wife's shoulders. She didn't move, not even flinch, at his gesture. "I'm not giving up on you yet," he whispered. "You hear me, Sam. I'm not giving up on you."   
  
He stepped away and started to walk slowly to his friends. Daniel and Janet's face were covered in pain and sorrow for him. Jacob looked very angry towards whoever did this to his little girl. Teal'c stood by his side, his head bowed and eyes closed.   
  
Jack cleared his throat. "You might want to go and check on her, Doc. I'm sure she tore some stitches and rearranged a few bones of hers."   
  
Janet nodded. She was surprised when he hadn't jumped down her throat to try and see what was wrong with her, plummeting her with millions of questions. "I'll take good care of her, Jack." He nodded and started to walk slowly out of the room.   
  
"Should would follow him?" Teal'c asked as soon as Jack was out of ear shot.   
  
Daniel stared out the door. "I'm not sure. I don't think he'll do anything stupid."   
  
"He's just in shock. I'm sure all of us had a little jolt at her words. I believe, however, that this is going to be the hardest on him."   
  
Janet shook her head. "No, it's going to be harder on someone else."   
  
The three men looked at her in confusion as she walked over to her terrified friend, careful to not upset her anymore than what she already was. "Sam?" Her sobs had quieted to sniffles. Janet could see some of the stitches on her back had ripped open, fresh blood seeping through the bandages. "Sam, I'm going to take off the bandages on your back. Is that okay?"   
  
All she got in response was a muffled reply and a nod of the head. She turned back to the rest of the people in the room. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. You can come back later after she's had some rest."   
  
The men nodded solemnly and headed out the door. Janet turned back to her patient. She looked absolutely terrified of her surroundings. She didn't know what kind of things that the Goa'uld did to the captives to get information except for that they came back to her broken. Perhaps she would ask Daniel, Teal'c, or Jack. Maybe they would know what was happening to her.   
  
Janet sat down next to Sam and started to take off the bandages. "So, you believe this is a trick?"No reply.   
  
She sighed. This was going to be tougher than she thought. _Well, I guess all I can do is talk to her._ So, Janet started up on a tale that would leave a very confused Sam in wonder.   
  
A/N: Well, tried a new format to see if it is better for reading. Well, what do you guys think? It might be awhile for the next chapter to come out again and I'm sorry. I start work tomorrow and I work Monday through Thursday, 8 am till 4 pm. Plus, I have to drive an hour to work gag Hopefully that will give me plenty of quiet time to think about the chapter five. 


	5. Chapter 5

  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately sigh). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.**   
  
A/N: Here's the next chatper! Would you believe me I wrote this in two hours, nonstop? I had to fight my younger sibling for the computer too. Not a pretty sight. It will definately be nice once I move out. Anywho, just a little chat between Janet and Sam about all the things that she's missed. Hope you guys like this chapter as much as chapter four! Again, thanks for all of the support. I'm trying to get these chapters out as quickly as my little fingers can type. Well, read and enjoy!   
  
Sam lay there, taking in all of the information that Janet had given her. Janet had tried to keep the details of her "demise" to a minimum. _I think I'll leave that to the guys to tell her,_ she thought. She told her of her how the whole SGC had taken her loss pretty bad. How SG-1 tried to carry on without her but how Jack never really recovered from her loss. How he eventually retired to be a full time dad and take care of Katy.   
  
Sam had finally come to accept that she was home and that it wasn't a trick. The story that Janet had told hit her full blast, leaving her speechless. "Five years..." she whispered.   
  
"Yeap. Five years. What's the last thing that you remember?"   
  
She blinked her eyes a few times and rubbed her temple. "It was a mission on a supposedly uninhabited planet. For once, I can't remember the name of it," she said with a nervous laugh. "Daniel and I were exploring some old ruins when the floor collapsed underneath me. I was injured; just a few broken ribs and a knock to the head. Teal'c had to carry me back to the gate. I remember he was very careful not to jar me around to much. The colonel--"   
  
"Jack. You can call him Jack. You're married now."   
  
Sam glared at her friend. "Yeah, well, I don't exactly remember that. I don't remember him asking me to marry him; I don't remember the day we even decided to pursue a relationship. I don't even remember having a daughter, Janet!"   
  
Janet cringed at her friend's words. "I'm sorry, Sam. I know this is going to be tough on you but you have to start to accept the facts. You've missed a lot in just the last five years. It's bad enough that you can't remember a few years before that. You can't let this bring you down. You're home, safe, and among family and friends again, instead of the fake fantasies that the Goa'uld placed you in. So be happy for what you have now. You know how you feel about Jack. Hell, we all knew how you felt about Jack even before you realized it yourself! Just trust your instincts and you'll do fine. Okay?"   
  
Tears started to flow from Sam's eyes again. She slowly nodded as her friend stood up and gave her a support hug. "I want to remember, Jan. I don't like being in the dark," she sobbed quietly.   
  
"Don't worry. We'll all be here to help you out."   
  
The blonde nodded again and wiped the tears away. "Well, what else have I missed?"   
  
"Oh man have you missed a lot!"   
  
Sam laughed. "Thanks for the reminder, Janet."   
  
She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Well, where to start? Cassandra is engaged."   
  
"Really?! When is the wedding?"   
  
"A few months from now, some time in October. She wanted an autumn wedding. She likes all of the colors. Let's see, what else has happened?" Her friend smiled as she should Sam her left hand. A wedding band adorned her left ring finger.   
  
"Janet!" Sam beamed. "Who's the lucky fellow?"   
  
"Well, let's just say I have my own blue-eyed doctor to go home to..."   
  
"Daniel?!" Sam did not think that her friends grin could get any bigger.   
  
"Yeap. Three years in a couple of weeks."   
  
"That's great! Congratulations!"   
  
The two friends hugged briefly. Sam couldn't believe it. In just five years, she had missed out on so much. Her sergeant daughter was engaged, Janet and Daniel had finally tied the knot, and her daughter... She still couldn't believe it, a daughter. Her daughter. Her daughter she could not remember.   
  
"Sam? You okay?"   
  
She looked up suddenly to find Janet was looking at her with concern. "Sorry," she mumbled as she wiped a few tears away from her eyes. "I was just thinking of all of the things that I missed."   
  
"Oh Sam," Janet soothed. "It's okay. You were there in spirit. Hell, I even put a picture of you out so that I could have a maid of honor."   
  
Sam smiled. "Thanks Janet. I appreciate it, but I was thinking of someone else."   
  
"Katy," she stated with a nod.   
  
"Yeah...tell me about her?"   
  
Janet moved her chair closer to her friend's side and sat down. "She is a beautiful child, Sam. She has your blonde hair and fair skin. Your winning personality, along with some of Jack's wit and sarcasm."   
  
"Jack..." It felt weird to say his name. _Guess it's just going to take a while to get used to calling him that._ She smiled at the thought, but her mind went back to her daughter. "What else? I want to know all about her."   
  
"Well, she has his eyes and, unfortunately, his love for fishing. She's very much like Jack in many ways. Her mannerism, her facial expressions. I thought my jaw went threw the floor when I heard her scream 'For crying out loud' for the first time," Janet chuckled.   
  
A small smile appeared on Sam's face. "So, I have a mini Jack on my hands?" _Yeap, name still weird to say._   
  
"I guess you can say that. That's what happens when you leave a grown man alone with a child for too long."   
  
Sam laughed. "I guess so. Hopefully she'll like me."   
  
Janet sat and grinned with her friend when and idea struck her. "Hang on! I'll be right back!"   
  
She jumped up from her station on the side of Sam's bed and ran to her office. "I know I have it in here," she muttered to herself._ My purse? No, not in there._ The doctor tore through her office until she found the object of her search. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed as she hurried back to her friend.   
  
She came back into the room to find that Sam was examining some of the scars on her body. "Hey there! Thought you might want to look at this instead."   
  
Sam's blue eyes landed on the picture that Janet had in her hand. "Is that..." She couldn't even finish her sentence.   
  
"Here." Janet handed the picture to the tongue tied blonde.   
  
"My God, is this her? She's beautiful!" Sam traced her fingers over the picture. It was her daughter, Katy! _My own flesh and blood._ Her hair was down, about shoulder length. She was outside, some where with lots of trees. _The colonel's cabin?_ Her face was a little mud streaked, but she thought that it gave her character. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that she had some of the colonel's facial expressions."   
  
"Jack," she reminded.   
  
"I meant Jack. Her eyes, they're just like his. The same, mischievous sparkle." She went back to gazing at the picture.   
  
"She has your smile though," Janet added.   
  
"Yeah. Janet?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
Sam handed the picture back to her. "Where is he? Jack?" _Okay, getting a little more normal to say._   
  
Her friend shook her head. "I have no idea. You gave him a pretty big scare. Probably went to go work it off or sleep it off, don't know which."   
  
"Oh yeah..." she said with a sigh.   
  
"Don't worry though! I'm sure he'll be back later on. Probably going to give you some time to get used to the idea of you two being married."   
  
"Yeah, I have an idea that is going to take a long while. I just remember him as my CO."   
  
Janet smiled as she stood up. "Well, I'm afraid your going to be in for some big shockers then. If things get to weird, you can always come and stay with me and Danny, okay?"   
  
Sam nodded. "Okay. I'll try to work it out with the colonel--I mean Jack--on my own though. I'm afraid that if I run away from the weirdness that I'll never get used to it," she said with a yawn.   
  
"I suppose. Well, I think it's bed time for you. You need your rest."   
She nodded again as she nestled deeper underneath the covers. "Hey Jan?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Thanks for, well, explaining things to me. I don't think I would have believed it from anyone else. And for the picture..." Her eye lids were feeling extremely heavy now. "It was really nice to see her..."   
  
Janet smiled. "You're welcome. Now, get some sleep. Don't make me make me have to sedate you," she teased.   
  
"I know you will anyways," she muttered as she closed her eyes.   
  
_Damn, she's good,_ Janet thought with a grin. _Can't remember the last eight years but can remember that little bit of information._ "Get some sleep, Sam."   
  
The blonde was already unconscious by the time she finished her sentence. Janet went over to the counter, grabbed a needle, and stuck the needle into her friends IV drip and let the sedative loose. "Sweet dreams, Sam."   
  
A/N: I might go back later on and rewrite this one. Seems lacking in detail to me but that's just me Anywho, hope you all enjoyed. Might get the next chapter out this weekend yet but if not, expect at least another week or two before it comes out. Until next time! 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately sigh). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.**   
  
A/N: Hey, what do you know?! I got chapter six out before the end of the weekend as predicted Maybe at this rate, I can get a few more chapters out. This is what, three in one week?! I have one more day off before I go back to work but since the boss is gone, maybe I can get some writing done there too. Anywho, thank you soooooo much for all of the support so far, new and regular readers alike (you know who you are ) It makes it easier to go and sit down and write instead of reading other fanfics. Anywho, on to the story!   
  
_"Colonel?! What are you doing?!"   
  
"Let go of me!"   
  
"This isn't real! This is a trick!"   
  
"Get your vile hands off me!"   
  
"You're not Jack!"_   
  
He couldn't get her words out of his mind. As soon as she had asked who Katy was, Jack knew that something was wrong. He just didn't know that she wouldn't remember a damn thing about their marriage. But the last thing that she had said...that was the one that had hurt him the most. Not for the slap, but for the way that she looked.   
  
She was scared, right out of her mind. She was terrified...of him. Just the thought of her being afraid of him scared him. He let out a tired sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He knew that it was going to be tough to help her remember, let alone accept things about her pass, but he had promised Sam that he wasn't going to give up on her. _And I will keep that promise._   
  
A knock on the door snapped Jack out of his thoughts. He let out a groan. _Yay, pep talks from the guys. This should get interesting,_ he thought to himself sarcastically.   
  
He got up slowly and made his way to the door. The knocking began again. "I'm coming. I'm coming," he muttered to himself. He reached the door and took in a deep breath. _If I'm going to convince them that I'm fine, I'm going to have to put on my best 'I'm fine' faces._ He opened the door, and not much to his surprise, was Daniel and Teal'c.   
  
"Hey kids. Did you come on over to visit old Jack? Well, come on in and perhaps I can scrounge up some cookies and milk."   
  
"Enough with the sarcasm, Jack," Daniel stated as he and Teal'c made their way past their friend into his temporary quarters. He didn't look too impressed with Jack's plastered on smile.   
  
"O'Neill, we are very much worried about you after Major Carter awakening."   
  
_Leave it to Teal'c to get straight to the point._ Jack made his way over to his bed and plopped down. "I'm fine guys. Really."   
  
"Are you really fine or are you just say that so we'll leave?"   
  
"You pick." He rolled away from Daniel. He really didn't care what he had to say.   
  
"Jack..."   
  
"Yes Daniel?"   
  
"You should go back down and talk to her."   
  
"Why? So I can get slapped again." He found a rather interesting spot on the wall to stare at. It was white, unlike his still red cheek.   
  
"You can't keep hiding from her."   
  
"I'm not. She said she wanted me to leave so I did. End of story."   
  
The younger man let out an agitated sigh. "We know this is hard for you. Hell, it's hard for all of us. But, we thought that...well maybe if you knew we were here to support you, that it would help you feel better. You're not alone, Jack."   
Jack grabbed a pillow and pulled it over his face. He didn't want to talk right now. All he wanted to do was go to Minnesota and fish with his daughter. "Thanks for the support. I appreciate it. But right now I just want to be alone."   
  
Daniel nodded and started to head back to the door. "Fine, just remember that we're here for you and that you should be there for her, okay?"   
  
Jack listened carefully for their footsteps out into the hallway and the closing of the door. He heard Daniel's reach the door but Teal'c stayed where he was. "You have something to say, T?"   
  
The Jaffa stood in the middle of the room, staring at the man before him. "You had no right to raise your voice to Major Carter. She was confused, disoriented, and in shock. It is not her fault that she doesn't remember."   
  
"What?! Now listen here--" Jack sat up quickly to defend himself.   
  
"No! You shall listen, O'Neill!" Teal'c boomed.   
  
The sudden display of anger from the Jaffa quickly quieted Jack. Daniel closed the door quickly, hiding the display from passer byers. "Teal'c?" It was unusual for him to get so angry.   
  
"It is unfortunate that Major Carter does not remember things about her past, O'Neill," Teal'c started. "But the way that you handled yourself earlier may have only driven her deeper within herself."   
  
Jack plopped back onto the bed. "You're right," he whispered. "I was just scared. I guess...well, I just wanted her to be the same, okay? Even though I know that she'll never be the same, because of whatever the hell they did to her."   
  
"And shaking her and screaming is a way of showing one how much you care?"   
  
_Since when did Teal'c become such an expert on human emotions,_ Jack thought bitterly to himself. "Yeah, well..." He was at a loss of words. Now he was beginning to get angry. He sat up again. "You know what? I don't need this! What do you know anyways?!"   
  
"I know that both you and Major Carter have a strong bond between you, even before the two of you decided to pursue a relationship. I have seen this bond time and time again in the past withstand trials of friendship, separation, and even death." Jack's anger seemed to dissipate more and more with each word that Teal'c spoke. "I know for a fact, that this is just another trial. A trial for the both of you to face together."   
  
"He's right, you know," Daniel pitched in. "She can't do this without you."   
  
Jack let out a frustrated sigh. He hated it when they were right. "So what you're trying to tell me is to get my tail out from between my legs and be a man and go see her?"   
  
Teal'c nodded solemnly. "Indeed."   
  
He hung his head low and let out another deep sigh and started to get up slowly. It was times like this that he really felt old. "Thanks guys, I needed that. Guess I should go check in with the doc and see how she's doing."   
  
Jack made his way past his ex-team and walked slowly down the hallway. "Hey Jack?"   
  
He turned around to see Daniel coming up behind him. "Yeah?"   
  
"Um, when we brought her back, she still had this on her..." The archeologist dug into his pocket to retrieve a simple, gold wedding band. It was a little scuffed up but otherwise not in too bad a shape.   
  
He smiled. "Thanks, Danny."   
  
"No problem. Now quit stalling and go and see Sam before I make Teal'c drag you there."   
  
He laughed. "I'd get there quicker if I didn't have to make all of these pit stops."

* * *

Janet let out a yawn. She had been sitting next to Sam for the last couple of hours while she slept. She didn't want to have a replay of earlier on her hands. She figured if Sam woke up to a familiar face, she wouldn't be as hysterical.   
  
"Hey, Doc."   
  
She turned around to see a very broken-hearted looking Jack O'Neill. He was standing outside the door, leaning up against the frame, his eyes fixed on the blonde laying in the bed.   
  
"Hello, Jack. What can I do for you?"   
  
He stepped in slowly, almost as if he was afraid of being reprimanded. "Just wanted to come down and check on her. How is she?"   
  
"Well, I got her to calm down quite a bit and was able to talk to her. She knows that she's home now, but she has absolutely no memory of the last eight years."   
  
"Eight years? She was only gone five?!"   
  
Janet nodded. "I know. I've never heard of a case where a person can remember everything in her life until up to a certain point. I don't think her memory loss is accredited to any head trauma."   
  
Jack let out a sigh. "So, she doesn't remember Katy at all or her marriage to me?"   
  
The doctor shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not. The last thing she remembers is a recon mission from about eight years ago. The one where she fell through the floor of some ancient ruins Daniel was checking out. She remembers most of it, actually. All the way down to the way Teal'c tried not to jar her leg while carrying her back to the gate."   
  
Jack came closer and stood next to Janet by his wife's bedside. His eyes came to stop on the bruises forming on her upper arms. "Were those..."   
  
Janet nodded. "Yes, that's from you."   
  
"Oh." He stood a silence a little longer. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He was just trying to get her to see that she was home. _Maybe Teal'c was right..._ "I think I should go."   
  
"No, by all means stay. I'm going to need a break soon anyways. You can take over watch for me."   
  
Jack scratched the back of his head. "Are you sure that's such a good idea, Doc? I mean, I did that to her." He pointed to the marks on her arms.   
  
"She's not afraid of you anymore, Jack. She was asking questions about you. About Katy..." She let the sentence hang as she stood up slowly.   
  
"She asked about Katy?" Hope returned to his eyes.   
  
"Yes, she asked about her. I even showed her this photograph of her." She handed it over to Jack.   
  
"Hey, this is when I took you all up to the cabin last summer!"   
  
"Yeah, I thought that might perk you up," she laughed. "Sam is absolutely in love with her already. When she gets a little stronger, perhaps a visit up to the cabin will be what she needs."   
  
A small smile played across his Jack's face. "Yeah, I think you may be right."   
  
The two of the stared at Sam for a while longer before Janet decided that it was time for her to go get some sleep. "I better get going before Daniel comes down here looking for me again. He's already sent me to get rest twice before."   
  
"Okay, Jan. I'll watch over her and page you when she wakes up."   
  
"Thanks. I gave her some sedatives after she fell asleep so she should sleep through the rest of the night."   
  
He nodded. "Anything else?"   
  
"Just talk to her. Make things a little more comfortable between the two of you."   
  
"But she's asleep."   
  
"You'll be surprised what can help patients sometimes."   
  
With that last comment, Janet left the infirmary, leaving Jack alone with Sam. He looked around the room for awhile until he finally decided to take Janet's advice. He grabbed hold of Sam's left hand and placed the ring around her ring finger. _There, that's back where that belongs._   
  
He stroked her hand gently and looked back at her face. "Well, Sam, looks like we have a lot of catching up to do."   
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter down! Anywho, sorry if Teal'c seemed a little out of character. I just thought he would be the one to scold Jack, seeing that he is the almighty noble Jaffa Okay, next chapter may be out tomorrow or again, a weeks or two from now (no promises guys, sorry). But I am trying to chapters uploaded as quickly as possible. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately sigh). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.**   
  
A/N: Hey, two chapters in a few hours time. I am sooo on a roll with this story -big ass grin- Anywho, this part is with Jack and Sam. Hopefully I pulled it off well. Enough of my chattering though, go read!   
  
Jack let a yawn as early morning approached. He had been up most of the night with Sam. She had stirred a few times, letting a few muffled moans escape her, but soon settled down and went back to sleep. He just sat there quietly, running his fingers through her hair. He found that it soothed her to sleep on the restless nights she had later in her pregnancy with Katy. He smiled at the thought. He'd have to remember to tell her about those times.   
  
Another yawn escaped him as he leaned back farther into the chair. He wasn't used to staying up late anymore, but he promised Janet that he would watch her in case anything happened. His eyes were getting heavier by the minute. He would fight this. He had to. _Maybe if I just rest my eyes for a little bit..._

* * *

Sam opened her eyes slowly. Darkness surrounded her. _Oh no!_ She knew it! It was a trick by the Goa'uld. She was now back in her cell, waiting to be taken away again! She sat up quickly, a sob echoing through the empty room. A loud grunt stopped her from making anymore noise. _Where did that come from?_   
  
Movement came from the left side of her. She tried to focus on the thing that moved but there wasn't enough light in the room. Whatever it was, another one of the strange noises erupted from it. _Wait...is that...snoring?_   
  
She sat up slowly, holding the blanket close to her naked body. It was then that she realized that her wounds had been cleaned and bandaged. Once the fear had dissipated from her mind, the events of the day before came back to her. Her awakening in the infirmary, her clash with Colonel O'Neill... _Wait! No, Jack!_ With that thought, her talk with Janet came back to mind. Everything was beginning to make sense again.   
  
The snoring stopped, replaced by a giant yawn. "Sam?" a sleep voice asked. "You awake?"   
  
"Colonel?"   
  
A groan, followed by a sigh. "Yeah, but that's ex-colonel to you if you're going to insist on calling me that."   
  
Sam let out a sigh of relief. She was home. "Sorry, Jack," she corrected. She said his name slowly; it still felt very weird to say. She had always called him Colonel or Sir, that way to remind her of his title and what it would mean to think of him as anything else but that.   
  
"Jack works too. So, how you feeling?" He got up slowly and started to fumble around in the dark to find the lamp. "Lights going on."   
  
In an instant, light flooded the room, blinding her in the process. Sam blinked a few times to get the spots out of her eyes. Jack smacked himself mentally for not asking if she was ready for them to come on. "Sorry," he mumbled.   
  
"It's okay." She shivered lightly. All of her heat she had trapped in the blanket was escaping when she sat up.   
  
"You cold?"   
  
"Just a little, Sir." _Damn, did it again!_   
  
Jack just smiled lightly. "Don't worry, Sam. You'll get used to it again. It's just going to take some time."   
  
She nodded solemnly. It was weird to hear him calling her by her first name too.   
  
"Maybe you should lay back down. You look tired and you're starting to shiver more." He got up and helped her lay back down, being careful with her back. "Want more blankets?"   
  
She nodded again. "Thanks."   
  
"Hey, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't grovel at your every word and command," he said with a grin.   
  
She could just melt at his smile! She stared into his brown eyes and he into her blue ones. A smile appeared on her face and she started to blush. _I can't be doing this! He's my CO._ She shook her head and the thought. _No, Sam. He's not. He's not your CO anymore. He's just Jack, your Jack._

A little laugh brought her back to reality. "I'm sorry, but you just looked so cute. You were thinking too hard and getting as red as a tomato," Jack stated.   
  
Sam let out a frustrated sigh. "This is too hard."   
  
He sensed her frustration and sat down on the bed next to her. "Hey, just take it easy there. You're brains been in deep freeze for the last couple of years. Just give it time to work out the bugs and cobwebs and you'll be as good as new."   
  
She nodded and wiped away a few stray tears. "Yes, Sir. I mean--" she quickly tried to correct her mistake. "I mean, thanks Jack."   
  
"Scoot over."   
  
Sam giggled as she made room for him on the bed. He lay down slowly, being careful not to bump her or jolt her in anyway. "Comfortable?" she teased.   
  
"Hey, I'm in a bed with the most beautiful woman in the world and not in that chair so who am I to complain," came the playful reply.   
  
"Yeah, you're just saying that to make up for turning on the lights to quickly."   
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "What would ever give you an idea like that," he whispered in her ear.   
  
She shrugged. "Not sure, but I have a feeling you do that a lot."   
  
He laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Just ask Katy."   
  
"Katy..." She said the name slowly. "Katy O'Neill," she repeated.   
  
Jack kissed her lightly on the back of her head. "What you doing?"   
  
"Not sure."   
  
"Just trying out the name?"   
  
She leaned into him. "I guess so."   
  
"So, what about your name?"   
  
"What? Samantha Carter?" She realized what she said as soon as it left her mouth. She could feel the warm air hit the back of her neck as he sighed. "Sorry. I guess it's just going to take awhile to get used to."   
  
He absentmindedly started to run his fingers through her hair again. It had a strange calming affect on her. _Must have been something he did often in our past._ She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. It still felt weird, to be this close to him. She kept expecting General Hammond to come in with SF's to take them to the brig to await their court martial.   
  
"You picked out the name, you know."   
  
"Hmmm?" His comment snapped her out of her thoughts.   
  
"Her name. Katherine."   
  
"Did I?" She turned around to face him.   
  
"Sure did. We were lying like this, except for it was in my bed, minus the bandages and articles of clothing." He pulled her closer to him, wrapping her in a bear hug. "I've missed you."   
  
Sam didn't know what to say. She wanted to say 'I missed you too' but she couldn't. Sure, she missed her friends and he was one of them, but just a friend. Not a lover. She frowned and closed her eyes, a few stray tears falling. "I can't do this," she whispered and pulled away from him.   
  
Jack watched silently as she turned her back to him once again. "I didn't say anything to upset you, did I?"   
  
"No, it's just...well..." She didn't know how to tell him that she still saw him as her CO. "This...thing we supposedly have...this...marriage..." Her words were shaky as she tried to stay composed. "I just...I don't remember it. To me, you're still my CO and friend. But to you, I'm your lover, wife, and mother of your child. A child that I don't even remember having. It's just...way too much information to process all at once."   
  
"Sam...you forgot to mention one thing."   
  
She stiffened at his words. What could he possibly mean?   
  
"You are still my friend. And as a friend, I want you to know that I will not pressure you and will not get angry with you. Hell, you can call me Colonel or Sir or Colonel O'Neill for all I care. I'll even call you Carter as long as it makes you comfortable. Whatever will make you happy will make me happy. And as for Katy, I'm still trying to figure out how to tell her that her mother has risen from the dead myself. We'll think of something, together, but right now I think you should get some more sleep."   
  
He got up out of her bed and placed a simple kiss on the top of her head. "Thank you...Jack. And I promise that I will try to remember. I...I want to remember."   
  
He nodded slowly and grinned. "Get some sleep, Carter."   
  
She closed her eyes. "Yes, sir."   
  
A/N: Well, what you think? I think I did a pretty good job myself on this chapter. Anywho, I promise that Katy and Sam will meet soon. Maybe even within the next few chapters. Just got to plan out how and what will happen -sheepish grin- Anywho, until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately sigh). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.**   
  
A/N: Yay! Chapter 8! I know some of you are getting a little impatient of me not getting to the meeting between Katy and Sam but just hang on a little longer. You just have to make it through this chapter and then at the end of Chapter 9 I think you should be pleased. Anywho...on to the story!   
  
"We're here," Jack announced as they pulled into the driveway.   
  
Sam looked at the house quizzically. It still looked the colonel's house, except for the added landscaping around the yard. "So, this is home?"   
  
Janet had finally released her from the infirmary and allowed Jack to take her home, with the promise that she would take it easy for the next couple of weeks. _"Your body is healing exceptionally well, considering the condition we found you in, but you mind is another thing. I don't want you to stress over your memory loss, okay? There was no head trauma that could have triggered it so if you just take things slow, maybe things will start to piece together."_   
  
Yes, her friend had given her quite a bit of information on memory loss before she left too. _At this rate, I'll be too busy reading this stuff to actually investigate my past,_ she thought with a tired sigh.   
  
"You feeling alright?" Jack had come around the other side of the car to open the door for her.   
  
"Yes, Sir. Just thinking."   
  
He ignored the forbidden "S" word and nodded. He knew not to pressure her further. _I got to let her do this on her own. I'm just the support staff on this trial._ "Well, let's get you settled in, shall we? We'll give you a good nights rest before we head up to Minnesota tomorrow."   
  
Sam nodded quietly and walked up to the door, Jack following close behind her. She slowed as she reached the door. She wasn't sure if she was ready to enter the house. Entering the house symbolized so many things. Her marriage to the colonel. Motherhood. Her past life that she couldn't remember. Things she couldn't change if she wanted to.   
  
Jack watched her as she gingerly placed a hand on the wood of the door. A sad smile crossed his face. _Here's the biggest test of them all...coming "home."_ She touched the handle with her finger tips, freezing before she grasped the handle.   
  
He walked up behind her and put an arm around her waist. "She's up at the cabin with Kawalsky yet," he whispered in her ear.   
  
A small sigh of relief came from his wife. "I know I shouldn't be relieved that she's gone but...I don't know if I'm ready."   
  
"You're ready. You've always been ready."   
  
He kissed her lightly on the back of the head. "Since you don't remember the first time you came to call this home, I thought perhaps we could do a reenactment."   
  
"A reenactment? What do you mean, Sir--I mean Jack," she finished quickly.   
  
A sly grin crossed his face. "I mean this," he said as he swept her off her feet.   
  
"Colonel?!"   
  
He chuckled as she wrapped her arms securely around his neck in surprise. "Don't worry, Sam. I got you."   
  
Her heart was racing in her chest. _Wow, what a rush!_ She let out a nervous laugh. "It just surprised me, that's all." _Liar,_ she thought to herself. _If only it surprised me._   
  
He turned the door knob slowly with one hand and kicked the door open. "Honey! We're home!"   
  
She laughed hysterically as he walked in the door. A few steps into the house and he had to set her down on her own two feet. The time he carried her home after the wedding was seven years younger when his knee was a tad bit better than it was now. "I would have carried you all the way to the bedroom but um...yeah," he finished with a childish grin.   
  
She smiled at him and gave him a small, yet very quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't hurt yourself on my account."   
  
Inside, Jack was jumping up and down for joy. _We have progress!!!! A small kiss, but a kiss none the less._ He couldn't keep his grin from getting any bigger. "Shall I show you to your room?"   
  
"My room?"   
  
He started down the hallway. "Well, I figured under the situation that it would be better until you feel a bit more comfortable to sleep in separate rooms. This way, you won't have so many anxiety attacks and I can keep my hands off you," he finished playfully.   
  
"Ha...ha. But uh...thank you, sir. That was awfully considerate of you."   
  
He rubbed his hand on the back of his head. "Don't mention it, Carter." _Because I know I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you and this is for the best. Can't rush things._   
  
"Well, I tried to find as many of your things that I could. Unfortunately, um...I don't have much. So if you want, we can stop on the way up to the cabin to pick up a few things."   
  
Sam didn't seem to hear him. She walked up to the mantle, mesmerized by the different pictures of her friends and "family" since she disappeared. She smiled as her fingers brushed against the frames of each and every picture. _They all look so happy._   
  
She found pictures of Daniel and Janet's wedding. Everything looked spectacular! "Wow," she murmured. Janet's dress was gorgeous. Daniel didn't look too bad either in his black tux.   
  
Then there was a picture of a little girl spreading flowers down the isle. She looked to be about two, two in a half. She wasn't sure. "Is that Katy?" she asked in astonishment.   
  
Jack smiled and made his way over to her. "Yeap. Right before her third birthday. She was the cutest little flower girl in the history of flower girls. Instead of throwing the flowers all over the place, she bent down and placed the petals down carefully one by one. 'I wanted to make it pretty for Auntie Janey' she said. I think we have it on tape somewhere." He went over to the tape storage and started to dig around.   
  
"What other home movies do you have?" She was...curious.   
  
"Well, I think I've covered everything from her first steps to starting Kindergarten," he said between his search. "Ah! Here it is!"   
  
He walked over to the VCR and popped in the tape. "Sit down and make yourself comfortable. I'll go get us something to drink. What you want?"   
  
"Got any beer?"   
  
"I'll see what I got. Katy doesn't like me drinking all the time. She says it makes me sad."   
  
Jack left the room, leaving Sam alone with the TV. Pictures of the preparations flashed on the screen, showing a very dedicated Teal'c holding up a banner high as Jack tried to nail it in place. "Up a little higher," the voice on the other end on the camera yelled. _Was that Cassandra?_ "Uncle Jack! You're going to fall!"   
  
"No I'm not, Cassie. Besides, I've got Teal'c to break my fall."   
  
The jaffa's look of boredom could be registered over the screen. Sam couldn't help but laugh. The scene before her flashed to in Janet's changing room. "Hi mom! So, you getting nervous yet?"   
  
"Cassandra! Get that camera out of here! I'm a wreck!" Janet tried to put her hand over the camera screen.   
  
"Mom, you look beautiful."   
  
Her harsh look softened to one that looked like she was about to sprout tears. "Thank you, honey. So, what do you think? Am I ready for my close up?" She struck a pose.   
  
"Sometime I'm glad you're not my real mother," Cassandra teased.   
  
Janet threw some used up tissue at her. "Brat."   
  
"Cassie! Cassie!" a little voice called off camera.   
  
"Why hello? Who's this? This can't be the little imp that came here with Uncle Jack today."   
  
A giggle. "Get picture of me!"   
  
The camera panned to get a close up on Katy. Her Katy. Sam paused the tape. "She's so beautiful," she thought out loud. The tape was definitely better than the picture that Janet had showed her.   
  
"Just like her mother on her wedding day."   
  
Sam turned around to see Jack watching her from the back of the room. He gave her one of his famous O'Neill smiles. She smiled back, her cheeks turning red at the compliment. Then a thought hit her.   
  
"Jack?"   
  
His ears perked up to the sound of his first name. "Yeah?"   
  
"Do you..." She paused. "Do you have tapes of..."   
  
"Do I have tapes of our wedding?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
He set a beer down in front of her and headed over to the closet. "I have to dig them out," he said quietly. "Just give me a minute."   
  
Sam grabbed her beer and took a small swig, then coughed quickly. She definitely was not used to the taste.   
  
Jack reappeared, a box in hand. "Yeah, I debated whether or not to get rid of these but couldn't stand to part with them. It was all I had left of you. I figured if Katy ever started asking about you, I could just get this box out and show you to her." He refused to look at her as he spoke. "You through with this tape?"   
  
"For now."   
  
He stopped the tape and ejected it, putting their wedding tape in to replace Daniel's and Janet's. He moved over to the couch and took a seat next to Sam. He had a feeling she would be needing his support shortly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked a final time before he pushed play. He turned and looked her in the eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes.   
  
"I'm sure." Her look was of pure determination.   
  
He nodded in understanding. "Alright."   
  
A close up of the cake appeared first, then a shot of Jack stealing some frosting from the side. "Jack! That's for later! You know, after you're married?" Daniel had the camera.   
  
Jack just waved his hands in the air. "Yeah, yeah. I was just taste testing it."   
  
"Just like you've tasted the cookies, the chicken, the pasta, the wine, the beer--did I forget anything?"   
  
Sam's husband-to-be stopped and pondered to himself. "Well, there was that slice of cheesecake that I snuck over to Sam..."   
  
"Jack!"   
  
A sly grin spread across his face. "What?! She was hungry! Was I supposed to leave my beautiful Samantha to starve on her wedding day? If that were to happen, I would never get to taste this frosting!"   
  
Sam laughed next to him on the couch. _That is such a Jack thing to say._   
  
"Don't worry! Cassie took it to her so I didn't see her before the ceremony so you can get your panties out of that twist." To emphasize his point, he stuck his tongue out at the camera.   
  
"Oh, how attractive. And I married you?"   
  
Jack looked down at her. "Hey, I had to go through many of Janet's nurses and a very protective Teal'c to get that cheesecake for you. You should be grateful."   
  
Sam closed the gap between them as she moved in to his side. He lifted up his arm, allowing her to snuggle in closer to him. "My hero."   
  
The rest of the night was spent on the couch, holding each other close as Sam's life literally passed before her eyes.   
  
A/N: I can already tell you that Chapter 9 is in the works. I already have a page but it's a rough copy and needs more details, plus a lot more plot. It might be awhile before I get it up though because my best friend is back in town and I want to hang out with him. It's not everyday I get to see him But I promise, if not tomorrow night or the next, it should be up by Friday. Until next time! 


	9. Chapter 9

  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately sigh). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.**   
  
A/N: Yeah, sorry about being a day late. I was a little side tracked yesterday. Anywho, I can for sure say that chapter 10 won't be out for awhile. I've got some collge things to take care of first and formost and then work. But I will try to get it up soon as possilbe. And again, thanks for all that review and silent readers too! You are the people that make me keep on writing. Thanks! Anywho...on to the fic!

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP   
  
Jack opened his eyes slowly, only to shut them again as he brought his pillow up and over his head. _It's morning already?!_ His alarm clock continued blaring in his ear until he finally stopped it with a resounding smack. He let out a sigh. It felt like he had only put Sam to bed a few minutes ago. It was as if he had just closed his eyes only to have the alarm go off.   
  
He had left Sam to herself in the living room around 11:00 that previous night. He had tried in vain to get her to go to bed but she was focused only on the videos. She had watched their wedding tapes, finished Daniel and Janet's wedding, and was working her way through all of the ones of Katy. He had finally gone out to go check on her at 2:00 only to find her half asleep on the couch. He picked her up and put her in her bedroom, telling her she better be in there in the morning.   
  
_Well, better get started._   
  
Jack jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. It was 6:30. He figured that it would only take him a half hour to get ready and maybe another hour to get everything packed into the truck. _Yeap, should be on the road at 8:00._   
  
He hopped in the shower only to let out a little yelp as cold water hit him. He quickly adjusted the temperature, muttering to himself about fixing that. A thought hit him and he grinned. He'd been saying that he'd fix that for the last six years. It was Sam that started the nagging, soon replaced by that of Katy in her absence.   
  
He finished up and got dressed quickly. He threw on a pair of faded jeans and a black shirt, grabbing a flannel to put on later. His stomach grumbled. "I agree, buddy. Need food." He made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a few pieces of bread and stuck them in the toaster.   
  
Katy...how was he going to explain to her that her mom had come back from the dead.   
  
_Yeah, Katy? This is your mom. No, she's not dead. She was only dead for a little while before the Goa'uld--what? What's a Goa'uld? They're evil snakes that invade your head and want to destroy the universe. Back to the matter at hand, they stuck her in a sarcophagus and brought her back to life...what?! It's possible! How else do you think Uncle Danny is still around?_   
  
Jack let out a frustrated sigh. This was going to be hard. _But not as hard on me as it will be for the two lovely ladies in my life. _  
  
His toast popped up and he stuck them on a plate and headed for the living room. He walked over to his couch and plopped down, a piece of toast in his mouth. He ran over all kinds of scenarios for what could happen in the afternoon. Maybe Katy wouldn't take it so bad and accept Sam right away. Or maybe Sam's memory would come flooding back at the sight of her daughter and everything would be okay, except for explaining the coming back from the dead thing. Worse, Katy would not accept Sam and would run away scared, leaving his wife in despair and thusly ending any chance of getting her memory back. He ran a hand through his hair. This was definitely going to be tough.   
  
He finished his other piece of toast and decided it was time to wake Sam up. It was 7:15. That gave her plenty of time to get ready. Since she didn't have a lot of things to actually call her own, it wouldn't take her that long to get packed either.   
  
He tipped toed down the hallway and gave a small knock on her door. "Sam?"   
  
Jack opened the door and peeked in. He smiled at the sight on the bed. It looked as if Sam had decided to borrow a pair of his sweat pants and a t-shirt for pajamas that night, leaving her borrowed BDUs on the floor. It looked as if she had just tossed them off without a care in the world. She was mostly underneath the blankets, a foot or hand sticking out. Blonde tufts of hair stuck up in a very unflattering fashion, her face buried into the pillow.   
  
"Sam?"   
  
He walked into the room slowly and sat down carefully on the bed. He really didn't feel like getting another smack across the face by startling her again. He tapped her shoulder lightly. "Sam, wake up."   
  
The pulled the blankets tighter against her. Jack let out a sigh. _You were never this difficult to get up. But then again...I had other methods of getting you up,_ he thought with a chuckle.   
  
He started to rub her back lightly. "Sam, honey. Wake up." Still no reply. He stopped rubbing her back as soon as he realized it was only putting her into a deeper sleep. _Well, this isn't working. Guess we'll have to go back to the old way of doing things._   
  
"Sam. Come on, Sam. Wake up."   
She started to snore quietly. _Now I know how Katy felt._ He hung his head low at the remembrance of that morning wake up call.   
  
He nudged her again. "Carter, get up."   
  
A small moan.   
  
"Major! Get up! And that's an order!"   
  
Sam snapped awake, sitting up quickly in bed. As soon as she shot up, she let out another groan and plopped back down into the pillows, much to Jack's amusement.   
  
"Late night, Carter?"   
  
She pulled the blankets up over her shoulders, hiding her head underneath her pillow. "Just five more minutes, Sir?" she mumbled.   
  
"Uh ah, Carter. Get up. We head out at 0800."   
  
As a final warning, Jack grabbed hold of the blankets and pulled them off of her sleeping form, grabbing the pillows as well. If looks could kill, the look that he received from the pissed off blonde on the bed would have killed him ten times over. He smiled. "Hey, at least I didn't flip over the mattress."

* * *

The car ride to his cabin was full of silence. Most of the time, Sam was either sleeping or staring out the window. She was still a little sore at how her supposed "husband" had treated her this morning. _Funny, now I start to think of him as a husband._ But, it had felt familiar to her. It was like the good old days on SG1, the only days she really remembered and had fresh in her mind. All of those mornings when he had woken her up for her watches, ordering her up out of bed when she snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag. A grin donned her face.   
  
"What's so amusing?"   
  
His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Nothing, Sir. Just thinking."   
  
"Thinking, eh? Care to share?"   
  
She pulled her eyes away from the window and looked at him. "Nope."   
  
She watched as the side of his lips went up in a small smile. "Now your just being difficult, Carter."   
  
"I'm still mad at you," she stated matter-of-factly.   
  
"For what? Taking away your blankets? I could have done a lot worse."   
  
She shifted in her seat so she could face him better. "Oh really? Like what, since your in such a sharing mood this morning, Sir."   
  
Jack chuckled. Her words were getting mocking and dangerous. Much like all of her words whenever they drove up to his cabin in the past, minus the 'Sirs'.   
  
"Well, you know, I don't like to brag but since you insist..." He looked over to see her roll her eyes. "A thought of jumping on the bed did cross my mind, along with dumping you into the tub and turn the shower on cold. Flipping the mattress came next, followed by the more logical taking away of your warm blankets and pillow."   
  
She shook her head and tried to stifle her laughter. "Well, I'm glad you chose the most logical answer, Sir, considering you never take the logical way of doing things."   
  
"Hey!"   
  
Sam couldn't control her laughter any longer. The mock look of hurt on his face was enough to make any Jaffa snort with laughter. _Well, maybe not any normal Jaffa, but certainly at least Teal'c._

Jack smiled. "I thought that might get you laughing. Relax, Sam. Everything is going to be alright."   
She nodded. "I know. I'm just nervous I guess."   
  
Silence fell between them for the next hour and the radio droned on in the background. "You wanna stop now to get things or later when we get to the cabin?"   
  
She shrugged. "I think later. That way, if things get too weird I can just take a trip into town."   
  
"Alright. We should be there in an hour."   
  
Jack took a second to look at his wife as she yawned and closed her eyes. He really hoped he could keep his promise to her.

* * *

Sam's eyes opened up sleepily as the engine shut off. "Are we there already?"   
  
Jack smiled as he reached over to Sam's head and smoothed out her hair. "Yeap. You ready?"   
  
She let out a deep breath and sat in her seat. "I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be."   
  
He took her chin between his fingers and raised her head so she was looking at him. "Hey, no doubting yourself, alright? No matter what happens, I'll be here for you." He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "I'll get out first that way to divert the Squirt's attention," he whispered.   
  
He pulled away from her, not noticing her flushed cheeks. He gave her a smile before he opened up the door. As soon as he stepped out, he could see a little blonde blur heading in his direction. "DAD!"   
  
As soon as Kawalsky had given her the news that her dad was coming up, she insisted on sitting on the porch to wait for him. She had been there all day, waiting impatiently for Jack to get there. Charlie had to practically pull teeth to get her to at least eat lunch. As soon as she was done eating, she went back to her post.   
  
Jack had warned him not to mention the brining of a "friend" to his daughter, considering that he didn't want her to harass Sam the whole time. Charlie was just glad that he didn't have to break the news to Katy about her mom. He really pitied Jack at that very moment when his truck pulled into the driveway.   
  
"DADDY!" Katy hollered as she ran down from the porch. A huge grin adorned her face as her little legs carried her as fast as they could.   
  
Jack kneeled down in front of his truck and opened up his arms, catching her in them as she dived into him. "Hey, Squirt. Sorry I took so long."   
  
"You're late. By a whole two weeks!"   
  
He grimaced. He hated when she kept track of these things. "Well, did you do anything else other than keep track of how many days I was late?"   
  
She nodded quickly. "You betcha! Me and Uncle Charlie went hiking and fishing and we had a campfire and he took me into town and we went out for dinner and then we went fishing some more and--"   
  
Jack clamped a hand down on her mouth. "Not so fast there, Katy. You're going to pass out before you get to tell me anything if you don't take time to at least breath."   
  
A small giggled came from beneath his hand. He released his hand from her mouth and she grinned. "I missed you, Dad."   
  
"I missed you too, Squirt. Come here."   
  
He grabbed hold of her into a tight bear hug and stood up, her legs dangling. Laughter filled the air as he started to spin around with her in his arms.   
  
The car door slamming snapped the two of them from their own little haven. Jack's back was to the car but he knew something was wrong with Katy as soon as she stilled in his arms. "Katy?" He set her down quickly and turned to see that Sam had stepped out of the car. Both his daughter and his wife had wide eyes and curious looks on their faces.   
  
Sam gulped and stepped forward. "Katy..." she tried to say but it came out really shaky.   
  
Katy took a step back, fear taking over her curiosity. "Mommy?"

* * *

A/N: I know! I'm soooo evil! Leaving you guys hanging when I know that I can't update for at least a week in a half -evil grin- Sorry but that be the breaks, kids. But I promise, I will try to get it out before then. Who knows, maybe I'll have another one of those writing frenzies and will get another four chapters out in a week. Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately sigh). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.**   
  
A/N: Alright. Here's the new version of Chapter 10. I like this one much better. Definately better than the first version in my opinion but whatever. Chapter 11 (the little snipet of Jack and Sam from the end of the first versin of 10) is still in the reworks. Sorry! At least I got this chapter right up after I put in my little note. Bit the bullet and actually went on a computer for three hours -big grin-   
  
All sew, et seams that sum won thinks that mi inglish usege ain't all that grate. Donot got mee wroung, I luv that peple cair about what eye right and the qality of it. Butt eye just wont to make won thing strate: if one is going to give grammatical pointers on the usage of an apostrophe and/or conjunctions, one be sure that they know what they are talking about when it comes to English usage. The word 'your' is a possesive. 'You're' is a conjunction of 'you are.' This, I know. Now, when I used the word 'your' in my story, it was used as a possesive. For example, here is a sentence that might have been in question: "Katy, this is your mom." If I were to use 'your' in the way that a certain comment suggested, the sentence would read like this: "Katy, this is you are mom." Now, does this make any sense? I didn't test into the highest level of english for college by accident, you know? I'm not out to flame anyone. I just thought that since a person decided to give me some friendly advice on my grammar usage that I should do them the same for them and help a fellow writer out.

* * *

Anywho, onto the fic!   
  
Sam gulped and stepped forward. "Katy..." she tried to say but it came out really shaky.   
  
Katy took a step back, fear taking over her curiosity. "Mommy?"   
  
She took another step away from the car, her daughter taking another two back. Sam stopped in her tracks and looked at her daughter. Her brown eyes were wide in terror. Her limbs were stiff with fright but they still shook with fear. _She's...afraid of me..._ Tears started to roll down her cheeks.   
  
"Katy...it's me." She kneeled down before her daughter, giving her a convincing smile.   
  
Her daughter looked at her quizzically. The lady in front of her definitely looked like her mom. _Just like Dad described her._ She had Katy's blonde hair and her smile but she still wasn't sure. She took a few steps forward. "Mommy?"   
  
Sam nodded eagerly. "Yes, it's me."   
  
She sat very still as her daughter reached out to touch her face. Her small fingers ran gently down her cheeks and through her hair. Curiosity shined in her eyes. She walked around Sam a few times, trying to size her up.   
  
Jack locked onto Sam's gaze and held it, trying to lend her the strength he knew that she needed. He nodded, letting her know she was doing okay.   
  
Kawalsky had waited a few minutes before he decided to head down to his friend. He waited to see Katy's reaction. So far, it looked as if everything was going okay. _Might as well go down there and give Jack a hard time about baby sitting money,_ he thought with a grin.   
  
He walked up next to his friend. "Hey, how things going?"   
  
Jack shrugged his shoulders. "So far so good. She's in the examining stage."   
  
Charlie nodded. "I see."   
  
Katy stopped behind Sam and stood in silence. Her eyes were focused on a few of her wounds, old and fresh alike. She frowned. _This can't be my mom. Dad said that she was beautiful, an angel. Angels don't have scars and owies._ "You're not my mom."   
  
Her daughter could not see Sam's reaction to her words but her father could. Jack saw Sam's heart break in that very instant. Just by her body language he could tell. Her whole body seemed to slump downward in one motion. Her eyes closed tightly, as if she were trying to hold back tears. _I was afraid that this was going to happen..._   
  
Charlie's eyebrows came together in confusion, his mouth opening slowly as if to say something. "What? Katy!" He was going to reprimand her but Jack cut him off.   
  
He walked over to his "family" slowly. "Sam?" She kept her eyes closed, turning her head away from him.   
  
Katy saw her reaction, and that was all that she needed to make her conclusion. "I was right. You're not my mommy. Auntie Jan always tell me how much my mommy loved my daddy. She would never do that. My mom was an angel. She didn't have owies like you do. You have to be something else."   
  
Tears started to stream down Sam's face as she stood up slowly, crossing her arms over her chest. She was right. She wasn't her mother. At least, not the mother that Katy was told about. She was just Major Carter. "You're right," she whispered. "I'm just a ghost of what I'm supposed to be."   
  
Jack was still in shock at what Katy had said only to have his head spin at Sam's remark to it. His brown eyes met with her tear stained blue. She looked up at him in defeat. He could tell she was about ready to give up on ever gaining back her memory and her life with him.   
  
The little girl walked past Sam and made her way over to her dad. He wrapped his arms around her. "Hey Squirt, how can you say anything like that? This is your mom." He pointed to his floundering 2IC.   
  
"No it's not!" She buried her face into her flannel shirt. Tears started to flow down her eyes. Why was her father mad at her? Couldn't he see that this wasn't her mom?!   
  
He pried Katy's fingers from his shirt and forced her to look up at him. "How can you say something like that, kiddo?"   
  
She took a quick look at Sam. "It's a ghost," she whispered. "Mommy's dead. That's not my real mommy. She said so herself."   
  
She started to cry harder. Jack rubbed her back and let out a frustrated sigh. "Katy, this is--"   
  
Katy shook her head. "No it's not! Make it go away!"   
  
"Katy..." Charlie said in a disapproving tone.   
  
The little girl started to cry harder. "Make it go away."   
  
Sam flinched at her words. Every time that she screamed, she had flinched. She had done this; made her own daughter cry. _I should have known that this would have happened. I can never be her mother. I don't even remember her._   
  
She watched in vain as the two men before her tried every trick in the book to make the five year old understand what was going on. They tried reasoning with her, pinky promises, stories. Nothing seemed to convince her though. She was as stubborn as Jack and Sam. She could see the Colonel and Kawalsky trying to keep their cool with the child, their patience wearing thin.   
  
"I shouldn't be here," she said with a shake to her head. She started to back away from Jack and Katy.   
  
"Sam?" Jack's attention was ripped away from his daughter at the sound of Sam's voice. He watched as she slowly backed away, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked ready to bolt, sobs threatening to escape. He knew that look. It was the same look of being lost she had given him in the infirmary when he had told her that they were married. _Right after she smacked me._   
  
She took another step back. She was starting to feel claustrophobic, like the whole world was closing in on her. Her eyes dodged back and forth, trying to find a place to escape to. There were trees and giant rocks everywhere. Her eyes spotted a path to her left. _That will do._   
  
Jack caught her intended path of flight by following her eyes. "Sam..." he started but his words fell on deaf ears as she took off running. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath.   
  
Katy watched in curiosity as her dad stepped away from her. "Daddy? Don't go after it! It's a ghost! She's already got you under her spell and now she going to suck out you soul!"   
  
"Katy!" he hollered. She quieted instantly. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Katy, she's not a ghost," he started again, quieter and less harsh. "She is your mother." He made very sure to put emphasis on the word 'she'.   
  
He didn't know how to make his five year old understand what was going on. A thought crossed his mind. _I hope this works..._   
  
He opened up his wallet and took out a picture. "Katy, look at this picture. See here? This woman here, that I have my arms around, is your mother. The same woman was standing before you a few seconds ago."   
  
A few sniffles escaped her as she took the picture into her hands. It was of her mom and dad. Her dad had a huge grin on his face and his arms around her, his hands on her slightly enlarged stomach. Her mom was beautiful. Her bangs were twisted and pinned back from her face. She was laughing, her face looking over her shoulder up at her husband. Her hands where place over his hands, their fingers laced together. It definitely looked like the lady that came with her dad.   
  
Charlie walked over to Jack and pulled him away from his daughter. "Go after Sam," he whispered.   
  
Jack's face twisted up. "But what about Katy?"   
  
"Don't worry about Katy. I'll take care of her. You go after Sam." He gave him a playful shove towards the path.   
  
His friend turned towards his daughter. "Katy, come with me."   
  
"Where's Daddy going?"   
  
"He's going to go look for the ghost."   
  
"Really?" She sounded surprised. "He's going to get rid of it?"   
  
Jack's eyes narrowed and glared at the man before him. "Charlie..."   
  
He grinned. "Don't worry, Jack. I got everything under control." He turned back to the five year old. "Besides, I don't think it's really a ghost. Ghosts only come out at night."   
  
"Wow! You sure know a lot about ghosts Uncle Charlie."   
  
Jack watched in amazement as his friend continued his tale. "Would I ever lie to you?" Jack tried to hold back a chuckle. "Now come with me and let's go and catch some fish for that be-a-utiful creature that you dad brought with him."   
  
"Daddy didn't bring animals, Uncle Charlie."   
  
He ruffled her hair and gave Jack a wink. "It's a figure of speech, Kate. Now let's go and give your dad some time to go and fetch your mom."   
  
"I still don't think she's my mom either."   
  
Kawalsky started to lead her away. "Well fine then. But if you're not going to call her Mom, you can at least call her Sam."   
  
Jack watched for a few more seconds as his friend led his daughter down to their fishing spot. _Man, when he has kids, I think I'm going to be scared. Who knows what he'll teach them._

* * *

A/N: So, what you think? Much better than the first version? Chapter 11 should be out within the next week or so but don't hold me to that. It depends on if I get everything up and running at work -crosses fingers- Until next time! 


	11. Chapter 11

  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately -sigh-). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.**   
  
A/N: Okay, got back early from camping and felt refreshed from last week (Hell Week for me, refer to Savin's Note entry) so was actually able to look at a computer -grin- Lots and lots of Sam angst in this chapter. Not many changes right away but I would suggest reading it from beginning to end since I did add some little things here and there. Also, I already have this story planned out and I'm not going to change it for anyone except for myself. If you don't like how I had Jack try and explain Sam's reappearance to Katy, too bad. You can write your own version in your head if you like but I only write what I want to write. I don't write for the comments. I write for the sake of shutting up my muse. Anywho...on to the fic and thanks again to all readers, silent and commenting alike!

* * *

Sam ran as fast as she could down the trail. Tree branches tried to slow down her flight as she ran, smacking her in the face. She ignored the pain and just kept on running. She couldn't take it anymore. She hated being in the dark! _Why can't I remember?! Why?!_ Her legs pounded into the ground beneath her, carrying her farther and farther away from everything that left her mind spinning in confusion and pain.   
  
"Sam!"   
  
His voice broke through the trees. She looked around in fear. She didn't see him down the path or any where in the trees. He was close, but not close enough to where she could see him. She couldn't let him find her. She wouldn't. She had made his daughter cry. She knew how Jack felt about children. She couldn't face him. She wouldn't.   
  
Military training kicked in as she jumped from the path. He would expect her to stay on the path, since she didn't know where she was going. This was her first time here, in her mind, after all. She quickly turned around, making sure she didn't leave any tracks. If he was going to find her, he would have to look pretty hard.   
  
Her trail covered, Sam took off deeper into the woods, trying to control her sobs. Branches slapped across her face and roots tripped her as she ran. She would not let her emotions get the best of her. _Soldiers end up dead that way..._   
  
She broke through the trees, coming to a quick stop before she fell into the lake. _Guess I did head in the wrong direction,_ she thought with an irritable sigh. Her irritation disappeared though at the sight before her. "Wow..."   
  
The lake was beautiful. Birds flew over head, their silhouettes black against the blue sky. A cool breeze ran through the branches of the trees that grew on the shores, its sorrowful tune filling the air. The forest went on for miles and miles on end, as if she were the only person out in the middle of the vast nothingness. _Now I understand why the Colonel loves to come out here, even if there isn't any fish._   
  
Jack came up behind her slowly. He didn't want to startle her, having her run even farther away from him. It hadn't taken him long to find Sam's trail, even after she covered up her it up after she left the path. In her distraught mind set, everything had looked calm but in reality it was a mess. It wasn't that hard to pick up her trail again.   
  
She stood in the sunlight, her arms tight around her body. Her eyes were closed, a small smile on her face. He was almost afraid to disturb her from the fragile haven that she had created. The wind played with her hair and caressed her skin. She seemed so relaxed.   
  
Jack cleared his throat softly. "Um...Sam?"   
  
Her eyes shut tightly as her serenity was crushed by the sudden sound of his voice. She let out a sigh and turned around slowly. Her blue eyes met his brown ones. They were filled with tears. "Jack...I..." she tried to explain.   
  
He walked over to her and enveloped her in his arms. "Shh...it's okay."   
  
She closed her eyes slowly, resting her head on his shoulders. She started to cry harder into his shirt. "I can't do this! I don't remember any of this! I can't! I'm sick of it! In my mind, I'm just Samantha Carter, a major in the US Air Force. I'm 2IC of the Stargate programs flag team SG-1 and not married to my CO!" She started to cry even harder. "I just want things to be normal again!"   
  
Jack grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her away from him, forcing her to look at him. "You want things to be normal again? You want to dance around in an endless dance of flirting and being careful of what we say and do with other?!"   
  
"No!" she sobbed. "I wish that this didn't happen! I'm not the same woman that left you all those years ago!"   
  
"Oh for crying out loud! Sam! Get a hold of yourself!" Jack was beginning to get angry. "I'm sick and tired of hearing your sob story on 'Oh! I don't remember who I am and there for I can't be near you.' That's a load of crap! We both knew how we felt about each other for many years before we got married but that's all in the past! All you need to know is that I love you! I've always loved you! Nothing will change that!"   
  
"I'm not your wife!"   
  
She pushed herself away from Jack in anger. She grabbed hold of the ring on her finger and threw it in his face. Her sudden outburst left Jack stunned. He had no idea what to say. He let out a sigh and leaned up against the tree, listening in silence as she took all of her frustrations out on him.   
  
"I'm not your wife and I'm not the mother of your child! I am Major Samantha Carter of the US Air Force. I...I'm..." Her voice faltered as she fell to the ground in tears. "I don't want to do this! I'm not ready to be a mother and a wife! I just want to be me! I want to work for the SGC with my friends, saving the world time and time again! But no! I wake up and I have an entirely different life than I remember! I don't have a choice anymore! My life is already decided for me and I can't change it! It's just so...frustrating!"   
  
Jack's eyes never left her shaking form as she talked. He nodded to no one in particular and let a small smile play on his lips. _Well, it's about time she lets this all out. I was wondering when she was going to snap._ The smile left his face quickly and he went back to listening to her rage on.   
  
"And yes, I know I've been really insecure about myself as of late but I just...I just need time. I'm not ready for this life. I'm not ready to be a mom..."   
  
Her mind finally gave into her pent up stress and she broke down into tears. Her cries of agony echoed through the forest, breaking Jacks heart. He didn't like to see her like this. His once strong and confidant wife was brought down to a sarcastic and nagging spinster. He let out a sigh and broke away from the tree and walked slowly to his 2IC. She was too busy crying to notice him. A twig snapping underneath his foot announced his approach.   
  
He kneeled down next to her, not touching her but just being near enough for her to know that he was there for her. She understood his intentions but broke down herself and leaned into him. He wrapped an arm around her small frame and brought her closer to him and embraced her softly. "It's going to be okay...Carter. Motherhood isn't as scary as it's made up to be."   
  
A small, cynical laugh escaped her. "If you hadn't noticed, Sir, I have been disowned by my own daughter."   
  
A few tears of his own fell from his eyes. "I know, but Kawalsky's working on that problem right now."   
  
Her body shuddered as she tried to control her sobs. "What, he going to brain wash her too?"   
  
"Sam..."   
  
He didn't know what else to say. He knew she was hurting and he knew that this was going to be hard but the mind and heart of a woman was foreign territory to him, especially that of his second-in-command.   
  
Her sobs started to lessen. "I'm sorry," she whispered.   
  
He just tightened his arms around her. "Don't worry about it, Carter. I had a feeling that you were going to snap soon. You keep everything bottled up inside and that's not good. Best you took everything out on me instead of someone else."   
  
The two sat there, his arm around her crying form. He started to rub his thumb absentmindedly on her arm.   
  
"Jack?"   
  
He looked down at the blonde beside him. "Yeah?"   
  
Her sobs had quieted down to sniffles. "Can we go home?"   
  
He smiled. "Sure, Sam. Let's head home."   
  
Jack stood up slowly, his knees protesting for sitting the way that he had sat. He took her hand in his and helped her stand. They started to head to the path when something glittering in the sunlight caught Jack's eye. He pulled away from Sam and bent down, grabbing her ring that she had thrown at him only moments ago. She looked away shamefully as he rubbed it over his shirt.

"I'm going to make you a deal, Sam. I'm going to hang onto this ring and if you don't like this...life that you have with me now, you can leave whenever you like."   
  
"Sir--" she tried to interrupt but was cut off herself by his hands coming up in defense.   
  
"Sam, I don't want you to be miserable for the rest of your life. Hopefully your memory will come back and things can go back to normal for the both of us, alright? But until then, this will be a trial period between the two of us."   
  
She nodded silently, knowing she wouldn't be able to sway his decision. "Okay," she mumbled.

They didn't talk on the way back. They walked in silence, letting the peaceful surroundings calm the inner turmoil in both of them.

* * *

A/N: Thought it would be about time that Sam would snap and just going wild on someone. Could you imagine the stress building up in a person that keeps it all inside? That's a time bomb just waiting to explode! Anywho, Chapter 12 should be out within the week but that's if I find time to write some more. Have a few more things I have to clean up at work and then hopefully my routine will go back to normal -sigh- Hell, I didn't even get to watch Stargate or Atlantis on Friday! Well, until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately -sigh-). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.**   
  
A/N: Yay! I have time to write again! -does a little dance- Anywho, this chapter is mostly between Katy and Kawalsky. Thought I should let everyone get a glimps into Katy's thoughts about Sam. This way it makes it easier for explaining instead of having me drone on and on about how the other characters _thinks_ she feels. Anywho...on to the fic!

* * *

"Uncle Charlie?" Katy was sitting at the end of the dock, her feet dangling over the edge. She had been sitting in silence since her father had left to find that strange woman he brought with her. This was the first thing she had said in the last half hour.   
  
"Yeah, Squirt?"   
  
"That lady? Is she really my mom?"   
  
Kawalsky took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had promised Jack that he would talk to her. He was just trying to figure out how to approach it. She had interrogated him non stop when he first led her away and finally swayed her to do a bit of fishing before they talked. He was hoping that she would forget his promise to talk in a little bit and get caught up in her fishing but he had no such luck. _Leave it to her to get impatient..._   
  
"Um...yeah. She is." He slapped himself mentally. _That's a great way to convince her._   
  
"Oh."   
  
Charlie side glanced at the five year old next to him. She seemed somewhere else, not even paying attention to the little tug on her line. Her eyebrows were close together in thought, her nose scrunched up. _Definitely a Sam face,_ he thought with a chuckle.   
  
Katy looked up at her sergeant Uncle with a confused look. "What's so funny?"   
  
He just grinned. "Sorry, Squirt. It's just that the face you just made really reminded me of Sam. She always makes that face when she's working on something difficult. You're dad dubbed it her 'thinking face'."   
  
"That's my mom's name, right? Sam?"   
  
He nodded. "Yeapers. That's your mom."   
  
"Hm."   
  
He could tell that something was on her mind. Katy was never this quiet, not to mention she hadn't noticed her bobber on her line go underwater.   
  
"Does she hate me?"   
  
Kawalsky almost choked on the beer he had been chugging down. He coughed a few times, wiping the excess liquid from his mouth. "What makes you ask a question like that?!"   
  
The five year old shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. She's been gone all these years and I've never seen her before. I think she was hiding from me because she hates me."   
  
"Katy, that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"   
  
"More ridiculous than the ghost thing?" she asked as she stumbled over the word 'ridiculous'.   
  
He paused, pretending to think really hard. "Now that you mention it..."   
  
A small grin appeared on Katy's face. "Silly Uncle Charlie."   
  
Kawalsky grinned and reeled his line in and set down his pole. "Nah, she doesn't hate you Katy."   
  
"But she ran away from me and she turned away from Daddy when he tried to help her! The mommy that Auntie Jan always tells me about would never do that!"   
  
The grin disappeared from his face. "Katy, what did you expect her to do when you told her to her face that she wasn't your mom?"   
  
The five year old sat their in silence for a few moments, thinking about his question. He was right. She had looked really sad. "How come she turned away from Daddy though? Does she hate him too?"   
  
Charlie groaned. _This is going to be harder to explain than I thought._ "No, she doesn't hate him. Far from it, actually. It's just that...well...   
  
"She came back from the dead and her head is all messed up?" Katy supplied. She looked up eagerly, awaiting his answer.   
  
"Something like that, Squirt. She didn't come back from the dead though. You have to be dead to come back from it. She never was dead."   
  
"But how come everybody said she was?" she whined.   
  
"We all thought she was, Katy. Your dad, Uncle Danny, and Uncle Murray saw her die."   
  
"But she didn't!" She was starting to get confused again.   
  
Kawalsky let out an exasperated groan. "I know that Katy. We know that now. Back then we didn't and thought she was. You get it now?"   
  
"Um..." she said as she thought. "Sure. So she wasn't hiding from me because she hated me?"   
  
"Nope. She was captured."   
  
"By aliens?" she laughed.   
  
Charlie stared at her deadpan, his jaw just about hitting the bottom of the dock. He quickly shook himself out of shock at hearing her words. "Where are you getting all of these crazy ideas, kiddo?! Aliens, ha!" _Nice recovery, Slick,_ he groaned internally.   
  
"I was just kidding, Uncle Charlie," she beamed. Her smile could have brightened anyone's day. _Yeap, definitely has her mother's smile._   
  
"What did my mommy do?" She was curious to hear about this Sam-mother person.   
  
"Didn't your dad ever tell you stories?"   
  
She nodded but then frowned. "Yeah, but I don't think it's possible for one person to save the world every other week."   
  
Kawalsky chuckled. "Well, your mom is one special and talented woman. Deep space telemetry is a very difficult field."   
  
"Deep space tele..telmet...deep space thingy? What's that?" She scrunched up her nose in confusion.   
  
"Something I know absolutely nothing about."   
  
The little girl laughed. "Tell me about her, Uncle Charlie." Katy had her full attention on her uncle.   
  
He smiled and leaned back farther into his lawn chair. "She really is one of a kind, you know? God, she was such a spit fire when she and your dad first met. She challenged him to an arm wrestling match within the first few minutes of their introductions. Your dad was intrigued by her. Not everyday you meet a decorated officer who just happens to be the world's greatest scientist at the same time."   
  
"Wow! Really?!"   
  
"Sure thing, kiddo. A real genius, your mom. How your dad got so lucky to even be with a woman like that still amazes me."   
  
Katy picked up her pole again with a smile. "Wow, is that why Dad says I'm so smart for my age?"   
  
Charlie shrugged. "Who knows, maybe you picked up some smarts from your mom. Count yourself lucky if you did. You'll be smarter than your dad," he finished with a grin.   
  
The five year old continued to smile as she cast her line out into the water. "I'll be smarter than Dad," she sang over and over again.   
  
"Just don't go bragging about it. We don't want to hurt his feelings." Kawalsky winked to his fishing partner as he cast his own line back into the water.   
  
"Hurt whose feelings?"   
  
Both jumped at the sound of Jack's voice. He had been listening to the end of their conversation, Sam staying back a few yards.   
  
"Jeez, Jack! Don't scare me like that!" Kawalsky reprimanded.   
  
"You'd think with all of your years in black ops with me you'd be able to hear me coming," the older man said with a grin.   
  
"Aw Dad! You made me drop my fishing pole!" Katy was trying desperately to reach her sinking pole.   
  
Sam took a few steps forward. "Here, let me get it."   
  
The little girl made room at the end of the dock for the woman as she lay down and stuck her arm into the water. "I might as well do this so your dad doesn't hurt himself anymore than what he normally does," she said with a small smirk.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
The other three shared a laugh at Jack's expense. His face grew sour as he crossed his arms in anger over his chest. "And this coming for the woman who hasn't been here for over six years!"   
  
Sam just smiled and shook her head. "Just stating the facts, Sir. I don't think that your clumsiness could have easily disappeared in that time."   
  
Jack stuck out his tongue, causing Katy to start laughing harder. She was starting to get the feeling that she was going to like this Sam person after all, even if she was still starting to get used to idea of having her as a mom.   
  
"You two fight like you're married. Wait! You are!" Kawalsky laughed at his own observation.   
  
Jack rolled his eyes as Sam blushed as she smiled to herself. "Enough with the 'me' bashing, you two. It's enough to make a man go insane! Come on, let's head inside and get something to eat. I'm starving!"   
  
Charlie and Jack grabbed the fishing gear and started to head back towards to cabin. Katy started to follow but held back a bit longer to watch as Sam let out a deep sigh as she stared out at the lake.   
  
"You coming?" she asked timidly.   
  
Sam turned around in astonishment. "Me?"   
  
Katy let a small smile play at the edge of her lips. "Who else would I be talking to? Let's go eat before Dad eats everything."   
  
A large smile spread across the major's face. "I'd like that."   
  
The little girl waited for the woman to reach her at the end of the dock and started to head back with her to the cabin side by side.   
  
Slowly, her hand snaked up to grab hold of Sam's. She looked up at a surprised Sam and gave her a grin back. "What am I supposed to call you? Sam or Mom?"   
  
Sam started to swing her arm, swinging Katy's with her own. "I think we'll start out with Sam and work our way up to Mom. Agreed?"   
  
"Agreed."   
  
Sam's smile grew larger the closer they got to the cabin. _Things really are going to be okay,_ she thought to herself as she spotted Jack watching them from the doorway. She gave him a wave and he just smiled back silently. _Yeap, everything is going to be okay._

* * *

A/N: Yay! A new chapter that nobody has read before! Okay, story is going to get a bit brighter in tone for awhile instead of being all dark and gloomy and moppy -grin- All I can say it's about time. I really don't like making Carter a sad character, but it had to be done. However, memories will start appear soon enough, good and bad alike -evil laugh- Until next time! 


	13. Chapter 13

  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately -sigh-). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.**   
  
A/N: Hello again! Well, writing is back on schedual again, with at least one chapter a week -grin- Anywho, I'd like to thank everybody for all of the support. All of the comments or just seeing more people on my update warning thingy makes writing this so much easier. I actually enjoy sitting down and taking time to write this. So my thanks go out to all readers!

* * *

Sam opened her eyes slowly, a small yawn escaping her. She hadn't had a sleep like that in what seemed like years. Her dream certainly was one worth remembering. It had seemed so real. She could actually feel the Colonel's hands on her body. Her body quivered, stimulated by the thought of him tracing his fingers over her naked body and covering her in kisses. Yes, definitely a dream worth remembering.   
  
A content sigh escaped her as she rolled over and looked out the window. It looked like a beautiful day out. The sun filtered through the curtains, a warm breeze entering the room. _I could stay like this forever,_ she thought to herself.   
  
She could too. Staying at Jack's cabin had been a bad idea at first in her mind but the more she stayed the more her surroundings grew on her. It was so rough and rugged but at the same time beautiful, much like a certain ex-colonel.   
  
A small smile played on her face. Being married certainly had its advantages. She was now allowed to think those thoughts without having to worry about accidentally expressing them in public. Of course, she still had yet to show him how much she cared about him but he hadn't really pushed her to do it either. He was taking things slow, and she knew Jack--he seldom did things the slow way. He was respecting her frame of mind at the moment and was letting her get used to her "new" life.   
  
_Maybe I should show him just how much I care._ She really didn't know how though. This might have been a piece of cake for Samantha O'Neill but not for Samantha Carter. She let out a frustrated sigh. She wasn't used to acting like a woman. She was used to being one of the guys.   
  
_Perhaps if I went into town...I have to get clothes anyways. Maybe take Katy with me for some mother daughter time._ She nodded to herself. Yeap, that's what she would do today.   
  
She moved the blankets away from her body and got up slowly. She grabbed one of Jack's flannels and a pair of cut off jeans and threw them on. She didn't care what she looked like. It was only Jack, Charlie, and Katy around. No one to impress. _At least not yet,_ she thought with a grin.   
  
Sam stepped out into the hallway only to be greeted by the smell of coffee and bacon. Her stomach rumbled as she walked towards the kitchen. She could already hear Katy laughing, no doubt at one of her father's or Charlie's comments.   
  
"Don't make her laugh too hard or she'll have milk come out of her nose," she chided as she walked into the kitchen. Jack's smile seemed to grow bigger when she entered, she noted.   
  
"Hi, Sam! Have a good night sleep?" Katy asked her with a giant smile.   
  
She nodded. "You could definitely say that," she said with a hint of seduction as she looked over towards Jack.   
  
He gave her a funny look and shook his head. "You done eating, Squirt?"   
  
She nodded and brought her plates over to the counter. "I'm going to help Uncle Charlie get the boat ready."   
  
"Alright. Just be careful, alright? Make sure Uncle Charlie doesn't hurt himself anymore than what he already has."   
  
Laughter filtered through the air as Katy stepped out the door. "I will!"   
  
Jack looked back and smiled at Sam. She gave him a smile in return. This had become the morning ritual. She would sleep in until whenever. He would get up early, do a little fishing, then come back and start breakfast. Katy would wait around until Sam woke up and then she would go off to fish or play, which ever seemed like a good idea at the time. Charlie would take a break from fishing to get something to eat and then he would head right back out to the lake, leaving Jack and Sam alone to themselves.   
  
She walked over to the counter past Jack and grabbed down a mug from one of the cupboards.

"You have great timing, Carter. Just brewed a fresh pot of coffee."   
  
She flashed him another smile. "Thanks, Sir." She smacked herself mentally. She had used the 'S' word again. She let out a sigh.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry about it. I used the forbidden 'C' word, don't forget."   
  
She shook her head in laughter as she walked over to the coffee pot. "What you have planned today?"   
  
He shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed a plate. "Charlie and I were thinking of getting out the canoe and heading out on to the lake to see if we can catch any fish. Katy got that one and now I'm on a mission to make sure that wasn't the only one in there."   
  
Sam sat down next to the table and sipped at her coffee. "Sounds like fun."   
  
Jack turned around and gave her a boyish grin. "To me, yes. You, no. You can't fool me. Here." He set a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast down in front of her.   
  
"Thanks. Looks great." She grabbed a fork and started to eat. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time. She couldn't help but blush a little.   
  
"What you have planned for today?" he asked her.   
  
"Oh, just thought that I'd go into town today and pick up a few things."   
  
This caught his attention. "Really? What kind of things?"   
  
"Clothes for starters. No offense to yours," she said in a joking tone.   
  
"Hey, none taken. What else you getting?"   
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Things."   
  
"Things?" He sounded confused.   
  
"Yes, things." She liked toying with him.   
  
He started to pout. She wasn't going to tell him and she was doing it just to spite him. "Okay, Sam. I'll let you get away with the 'things' bit but I will find out what it is."   
  
She smiled sweetly. "Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough," she teased as she got up. "Thanks for breakfast."   
  
"Hey it was noth--"   
  
Jack was cut off as Sam placed her lips gently on his own. His eyes shot open and stared up at her as she broke the kiss and set her plate on the counter. "I'm going to take a shower. Have fun out on the lake," she called as she disappeared into the hallway.   
  
He blinked a few times, trying to get over the initial shock. _Did she just kiss me?! What the hell happened to taking things slowly?!_ He shook his head to help clear the spinning.   
  
"Woman," he muttered under his breath, grinning as naughty thoughts filled his mind as he heard the shower start up.

* * *

It didn't take much convincing to get Katy to come into town with Sam. She seemed really willing, actually. _Perhaps Jack is using her to find out what the 'things' are,_ she thought with a laugh.   
  
Sam pulled the truck over into the parking lot and found a spot. "You ready to go shopping?"   
  
Katy nodded eagerly. "You betcha! What you need to get?"   
  
They started walking into the store. "Some shirts, jeans, socks, underwear. Clothes in general, I guess. You need to get anything?" she asked the five year old.   
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Um...I don't know. Dad and I don't really go shopping lots."   
  
Sam nodded in understanding. "I know how that is. When my mother died..." She paused in her thoughts. "Well, let's just say it was difficult to get any shopping done with my dad around."   
  
"Grandpa Jacob?"   
  
Sam nodded again. "Yeap. That's my dad. Is he spoiling you yet?"   
  
Katy grinned. "Yeah, he brings me all kinds of cool presents. He gave me this last time."   
  
The little girl dug her hand deep into her pocket and what she brought up almost sent Sam to the floor. It was an old ring that her father had given her. It was her mother's once upon a time and just seeing her daughter with it made her happy.   
  
"You okay, Sam?" Katy looked worriedly at her new mom.   
  
"Yes, just happy. Did you know that ring was once your grandma's?"   
  
The five year old shook her head no. "I didn't know that. He told me that is was once...yours. I'd wear it except for its too big for my fingers."   
  
"Well, we'll just have to buy a chain for you to put it on," Sam said with a smile. She grabbed hold of Katy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Let's go in and do some shopping."   
  
"Alright!"

* * *

"How does this look?"   
  
Sam had stepped out of the dressing room and was showing off her new outfit.   
  
"Wow! You look really pretty, Sam!"   
  
Sam looked in the mirror. She felt so...naked. "Are you sure I'm not showing off too much?"   
  
Katy shook her head. "Dad will definitely go ga ga over you. Black is one of his favorite colors."   
The older blonde smiled. "Thank you, Katy. Stay right here. I'm going to go change."   
  
Sam changed back into her own clothes, a seductive smile on her face. _If this doesn't make me feel like a woman, I don't know what will._

* * *

Sam made sure she hid her purchase from a very snoopy Jack O'Neill. As soon as she had stepped in the door, he offered to help her put her things away. She smiled sweetly and said that she had Katy to help her and quickly ran to her bedroom. Jack tried to get Katy to give him a clue but she just giggled and followed Sam. 

She smiled as she heard him complaining to Kawalsky about woman and their strange ways. Katy laughed at her reaction to his words. "Dad's really in a tizzy. When you going to wear it?"   
  
Sam let a sly smile take over her face. "Oh, don't worry. It won't be too long. You have to promise not to tell your dad, okay? Let's just make him suffer some more."   
  
Katy grinned just as slyly as Sam. "No problem."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Happy chatper! If you're all wondering, yes, the dream was a memory -grin- Unfortunately, I didn't really want to go into details. I'll save that for later chapter with higher ratings. And trust, many of those to come. Until next time! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately -sigh-). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.**

_**WARNING: ADULT THEMES!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER RANGES FROM PG-13 TO R!!!**_

A/N: Yes, this chapter is R. For those of you who don't like that kind of stuff, don't read it. You've been warned. I have to start to shine some light on what happened to Sam all those years in Goa'uld hands and you know that it's not going to be all bright and beautiful. On a happier note, I'm glad you all love Katy. She is cute, isn't she? -grin- Moved the plot ahead a few weeks just for the sake of getting the story going. Anywho...on to the fic!

* * *

Katy sat out by the shore, making a small island full of mud trees. She would scoop up sand from underneath the water and let it drip slowly from her hand, forming a Christmas tree like figure. She had already made a good sized forest of them while waiting for Sam to get ready. Her new mom promised her that she would take her swimming. Her dad never let her go swimming without supervision and today definitely called for a dip in the cool water.

"Sam! Hurry up!" The little girl's patience was running thin, much to the likeness of her father.

Jack watched with a smile at his little girl. Though convincing her that Sam was not a ghost took a bit of time, it warmed his heart to see his little girl accept his wife. She followed her everywhere. Every since they went shopping a few weeks ago, Katy had been Sam's shadow. She was attached to her. Every day the two of them would go for a hike after lunch or Katy would show Sam the art of fishing (much to Jack's surprise at his wife's willingness to learn).

"Don't worry, Katy. She's just being shy. Aren't you Sam?" he hollered to her.

The older woman let out a groan from within her room. She had put on her bathing suit and was working up the courage to walk out into the sunshine and let the sun rejuvenate her pale skin but...the scars. She wasn't aware how self conscious she was of them but just seeing them on her body made her shudder. She had no memory of them or how they got there and it kind of scared her.

"MOM! HURRY UP!"

Just hearing the word 'mom' snapped Sam from her self pity. "Coming!"

Jack tried to keep his jaw from dropping as his wife made her way out of the cabin. She was no longer the scrubby looking major that he had brought with him. She looked more like goddess in a pair of cut off jeans and yellow bikini top instead of some sexy silk and gold get up.

Kawalksy laughed at Jack quietly as to not let Sam hear him. "Snap out of it Jack. You're staring."

The ex-colonel cleared his throat. "Was not. And besides, who wouldn't?!"

Charlie just shook his head. "I thought you said you weren't staring."

Jack smacked his best friend with a laugh. "Would you knock it off?"

Sam had her arms wrapped around her self, trying to hide some of the bigger scars on her side and stomach. She didn't want Jack to see her body like this. It made her feel so...low and disgusting.

All was forgotten though as Katy ran up to her. "What took you so long, Sam? I thought you were never going to come out!" she said with a giggle.

Her mother smiled at her softly. "Sorry, kiddo. Just took me awhile to find my suit," she said with a wink.

"Come on! The water is great!" The five year old grabbed hold of the unsure woman's hand and dragged her down to the beach. Katy jumped right in, going under water all arms and legs.

Sam giggled. "Be careful, you! If I don't bring you back I'll be for sure kicked out of the house."

Katy stuck out her tongue. "Yeah right." She splashed Sam.

"Hey! It's still cold!"

"Duh!"

The older woman gave her daughter 'the look' and then grabbed hold of her. "Come here you!"

"No! Mom! Stop!" but her pleas fell on deaf ears as Sam picked her up and threw her in the air. Katy flew through the air and fell into the deeper water with a splash. She came up sputtering and then turned towards her mom. "Do it again!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You're going to be the death of me!"

Jack watched silently from his position on the dock. The smile on his wife's face was the first genuine smile he'd seen on her since she disappeared. It reminded him of the way she used to smile. _She's getting better, now that she's accepted that she can't remember her past. Guess all she can do is make a future for herself._

His smile grew bigger as Katy hollered for his help. "Dad! Help me!" she giggled as she tried to get away from Sam.

"You can't get away from me that easily, little girl! You think that he's going to stop me," she laughed as she ducked away from another splash.

"Hey! I resent that remark!" he hollered.

"What are you going to do about it," she challenged. A seductive grin appeared on her face.

Jack stood up slowly from his chair. His body would regret his actions that he was about to do later but it would be worth it in the end. "I'll show you what I'm gonna do about it."

He pulled off his shirt and shoes and jumped into the water. An evil grin spread across his face just before he went beneath the surface. Sam let out a gasp as she searched desperately for where he would surface. She jumped as she felt something brush against her leg. "Where are you?" she asked herself quietly.

Just as she said those words, Jack jumped out of the water and grabbed hold of Sam, tackling her underneath the water. Water filled her lungs as she fell beneath the icy surface. A flash of light went before her eyes. Confusion hit her as she felt phantom hands wrap around her throat, squeezing off her air supply. _Oh no! Can't...breath! _

She started to thrash around, trying to get away from the phantom force that was holding her in her watery prison. A hand came across her face, the cracking noise of her bones made her sick. She tried to cry out in fear, only to have more water fill her lungs.

A form of a Goa'uld flashed before her eyes, it being the owner of the hands holding her. She struggled to get away but it was too late. The creature was on her in seconds. She screamed in horror as he forced himself on top of her, clawing at her clothes and tearing them to shreds.

She managed to surface for a second, taking in air desperately needed. "NOOOOOOO!" She tried to get away but she was quickly pulled under again. She tried to connect her fist with his face but he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her towards him. She tried to push away with her legs but the creature wrapped its legs around her waist, forcing himself into her.

She opened her mouth to scream in pain, ignoring the water. She hit him whenever she managed to get her hands free for a second but he grabbed hold of her arms and held her in an embrace as she tried to get away from him.

It whispered her name into her ear, an evil grin of bliss on his face. "Samantha..." The name continued to bounce around in her head. She whimpered in submission and let him do as he pleased with her.

Just as she felt she was going to pass out, a pair of strong arms pulled her above the surface of the water. She coughed and sputtered for a few seconds, trying to get her bearings. Sam let out a gasp and broke down into tears once she realized that the thing that was holding her was Jack.

"Hey hey hey! Calm down, Sam. Just take deep breaths, that's it."

His face was etched in terror. He held on to her tight as she coughed up some more water. He rubbed his hand on her back slowly, trying to calm her shaky nerves. Her body continued to convulse. She could still feel the Goa'uld inside of her.

"Sam?"

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a close embrace. Her body shook in fear, as if it was going to explode. "Is it really you, Jack? Please tell me it's really you!"

Jack clutched onto her, holding her close. "Yes, it's really me. Shh...it's okay now. You're safe." He ran his fingers through her wet hair, resting his chin on top of her head. He had never seen her this shaken up. Her face was twisted in pain but her blue eyes stared up at him with an intensity he had never seen before.

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" Katy had made her way over to her parents, curious brown eyes stared back into his own.

"I don't know, Squirt. Sam?" He tried to desperately get a response from his wife. She was shaking pretty badly. "Come on, let's get you on shore. Charlie!"

He picked her up slowly, trying carefully not to fall into the water himself. Kawalksy ran into the water, taking Sam out of Jack's arms and carrying her the rest of the way. Jack grabbed hold of Katy, who was trying to hold back her tears.

"What's wrong with Mom?"

Jack gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry, Katy. She's going to be okay."

The little girl nodded and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "Okay."

He set her down gently and made his way over quickly to Kawalsky. "How is she?"

His friend shook his head. "It's like her body went into shock or something. She keeps muttering about hands and choking."

The ex-colonel let out a frustrated sigh as he ran a shaky hand through his wet hair. He was starting to get really worried now. His other hand found its way to her face and started to stroke it gently. "Sam?"

Her face seemed to have paled even more than what it already had been. _That's not good._ Her body was shaking like a rattle snakes tail, her teeth chattering as she tried to talk. "Grab me that towel, Katy."

His daughter grabbed the giant towel and brought it over to her dad. Jack wrapped it around Sam and started to rub her arms to work some heat back into her body. "Come on, Sam. Snap out of it."

Sam started to cough violently, sputtering out water. Jack let out a sigh in relief as he wrapped his arms around her. "You're going to be okay, Sam."

Even on shore, the memory of the Goa'uld inside of her was fresh in her memory. A glass breaking scream erupted from her. She sat up quickly for a second and looked right at Jack, horror etched on her face.

"Sam!" Jack tried to hold her down but she pushed him away.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Katy cried as tears streamed down her face.

Her father raised himself onto his elbows as he watched the frightened woman. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, as if she was going to explode. Suddenly, her body stopped shaking, her frame swaying back and forth before her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out.

Jack's mind stalled a few seconds before he jumped to Sam's side. "Sam!" His hand snaked out to her throat, checking for a pulse. It was rapid, but it was slowing down. Relief washed over him again.

Katy walked over cautiously to her parents and put a hand on her father's shoulder. "Is she going to get better now?"

He nodded slowly. "I sure hope so, kiddo. I sure hope so. You okay?"

The little girl nodded her head slowly. "I've never heard anyone scream like that."

Her father gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I think it's time we head back home. We'll just have to wait for Mommy to get a bit stronger before we head out."

"Okay."

Jack gathered his sleeping wife into his arms and made his way slowly to the cabin. "You stay here with Uncle Charlie, alright Squirt? Mommy needs peace and quiet."

"Alright."

Charlie took hold of Katy's hand and started to pull her towards the dock, her brown eyes unwilling to leave the form of her mother as she stared after her.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, bad memory this time instead of a good one. Not to mention I left you with another cliff hanger! But that be the breaks, kids. Sorry about that. Might even get the next chapter up in a few days (cause I already got a good portion of it done. Just have to add lots of things that I just thought of). Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately -sigh-). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.**

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R FOR ADULT SITUATIONS!!!!**_

A/N: Yeah, another R chapter. I was thinking of just combining this one with chapter 14 but then I decided against it. Yeah, I did get this done the same day I uploaded 14 but decided to wait a bit on putting it up. Me so evil! -grin- Again, if you don't like the whole adult situation things, don't read. You have been warned. 

Unfortunately, this might be the last chapter that I post for a long while to come. You see, my computer decided to up and die on me yesterday -grr- I don't know what the hell is wrong with it and I'm just glad that I uploaded this new chapter a couple days ago onto (I just didn't add it to the story yet). I brought it in with me to work though and hopefully my boss can tell me anything about it. Might have to order new parts. I'm just hoping it's not my hard drive that died -crosses fingers- I gots lots of other stories and things on there as well. Wish me luck! 

Anywho...on to the fic!

* * *

Jack ran a hand through Sam's hair. Her dreams seemed to be plagued with nightmares. She kept crying out in her sleep and whimpering. She had tried to tunnel into him once already but calmed down at the sound of his voice. He was lying next to her now, watching her silently as she slept. 

Her hair was still matted to her scalp, well, not so much now that he had been playing with it. Her skin had gained some color to it but it was still cold to the touch. His other hand sometimes found itself running down the length of her arm; she shivered under his touch.

_Suppose being in wet clothes isn't helping her get warm, or me for that matter either,_ he thought as he shivered.

Jack removed his arm holding him up and wrapped it around her shoulders, letting him lay on the bed a bit more comfortably. She rolled into his side, wrapping an arm around his waist. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she started to wake up.

Sam blinked her eyes a few times. Her head felt heavy, finding it hard to lift it up to look up at her husband. "Jack?" she asked quietly.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered as he placed another kiss on her neck. "You had me worried there for awhile."

"What....happened?" she asked slowly. Her voice was really hoarse and her teeth were still chattering together as she talked.

His fingers brushed against her bare stomach as he went to wrap his other arm around her waist, her muscles tightening and eyes fluttering at his slight touch. She closed her eyes slowly to control herself. She shut them tighter as he pulled her closer to him. His skin felt clammy against hers. _Probably still in our wet clothes._

"I thought I lost you again," he whispered into her hair as he gave her a hug.

She relaxed a bit and let herself give in to her emotions. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have jumped you like that."

She shook her head as she pushed herself away from him. "No...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened."

He blinked a few times in confusion. "What? What happened, Sam?"

She shrank away from him. "I...I couldn't stop him."

"Who Sam?" He could feel her body threatening to explode with tears. She shook slightly in his arms.

"I just couldn't stop him..." she sobbed quietly.

"Shh. He's not here now. It's just me." _Who ever this 'he' is_.

He lifted up her chin and gazed deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. He could still see the fear emanating from them. He leaned in and kissed her eyelids softly. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked quietly as he pulled her back towards his own body. He missed lying in bed with her like this.

She didn't resist his touch. This felt safe, being in his arms. "Cold and disoriented..." She snuggled deeper into his embrace. She never wanted to leave the bed.

"You started thrashing about under the water after I tackled you. You didn't come up right away so I thought you hit your head or something like that. But then you jumped out of the water and screamed and then you went back under so I pulled you up. You mentioned something about hands to Charlie and then passed out."

"Hands..." She could still feel the Goa'uld's hand roughly on all over her body. She shuddered at the memory and rolled over, her back facing her husband but still up against his body.

Jack sat up on his elbow again and gazed at his wife. "I didn't see anything holding you down. No strange alien entity or other." His hands ran lightly over her skin on her shoulder. "Guess it was just a flashback. A really vivid flashback."

He trailed a few kisses on the back of her neck, a soft sigh escaping her. "You're safe, Sam. There's nobody here but me and I would never hurt you, alright? I love you."

"I know."

His hands made their way slowly to the tie of her bikini, undoing it slowly. He kissed the crook of her neck and shoulder softly, undoing the tie on her neck too.

Pleasure started to rise within Sam, but the thought of it made her sick. How many times was she in this position, getting a rise from sex with a Goa'uld? The hated enemy, causing her to moan with ecstasy and quiver at his touch?

_Can't do this....can't do this...._

His soft touches and kisses caused her to shudder. She bit the bottom of her lip as he pulled her bikini top from her body, exposing her breasts. A small moan escaped her as he ran his hands lightly over them, pulling her even closer to him. He kneaded them softly, placing kiss all over her neck and shoulders.

_Please Jack...._

Her eyes shut tighter, her hand finding its way to his stomach. He flinched at her touch. He placed a kiss on her cheek as his hands slowly left her breast and ran down her stomach and naval. He undid her shorts slowly, placing his hands on either side of her hips and sliding them off.

She inhaled quickly and quivered under his touch. "Jack..."

He rolled her onto her back and slid his hand back up her legs to her thighs, coming to the ties on her hips. He undid them slowly, placing another kiss on her naval. Her back arched in pleasure. He pulled the front up, her bikini bottom sliding through her legs.

_Jack...stop....please...._

A small sob escaped her, bringing Jack back to his senses. His head snapped up to his wife's face. Her eyes were shut tight, her hands digging in to the sheets beneath her. Tears were streaming down her face. "Oh god, Sam! I'm so sorry," he said, quickly jumping off the bed.

"Jack..." She watched as he backed away from the bed, muttering curses to himself as he did so. She knew that it was hard on him not to touch her and she understood. She just didn't know how to make herself know that it was okay.

"God Sam. I was so stupid. I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. It's just...well..." Jack paused in his ramblings and let out a frustrated sigh. "You should get some sleep. We'll be heading back home soon," he said quietly as he grabbed another blanket from the closet and tossed it to his wife.

Sam caught it and brought the blanket up to her chest slowly, hiding herself from her husband's eyes. Jack turned around quickly, trying to hide the heat that was rising in his cheeks. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two.

"Perhaps I should go," Jack suggested quietly.

"Yeah..." Sam trailed off.

"I'm still really sorry."

"I know."

He nodded and started to head for the door.

"Jack?"

He paused as he heard his name. "Yeah?"

"Soon."

He just nodded in understanding at his wife's words. "Soon."

* * *

A/N: So yeah, short chapter. But what's a writer going to do? I could have made it longer but then I would have just had to cut things out anyways. Maybe I should just start saying I have extended version or something and I can just email them to you. –thinks about it- Hey, it's an idea for later chapters. Until next time and hopefully it won't be too long of a wait!!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately -sigh-). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.**  
  
A/N: Yay! Finally, a new chapter up! Yes, I know it's been a while but hey, I've been busy with college so give me a break, alright -grin- Hopefully updating will go back to normal (once a week) but I do have a good portion done on chapter 17. Anywho...on to the fic!

* * *

The ride home from the cabin had been a very long and quiet one. Well, Katy had done a lot of talking while her parents sat in silence most of the way. Jack had tried to crack a few jokes but whatever head way he had made to get closer to Sam and make her feel more comfortable had failed miserably with his actions. They were back to square one and she was already referring to him as 'Sir' again.  
  
As soon as they pulled into the driveway, Sam jumped out of the car and headed into the house. Jack sighed and cursed to himself again and started to unload the car.  
  
"Is Mommy going to be okay?"  
  
He gave Katy a small smile. "Yeah, Mom's fine. She went through a really rough time."  
  
"What happened to her? I know she was messed up but what did they do to her?"  
  
Jack continued to unpack the car slowly. He was trying to avoid her question. He knew that Katy wouldn't understand what Sam was going through.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Hell, he was even having problems helping his wife and he knew what was going on.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
_Yeah, sleeping with her will make all her problems go away. What were you thinking, you jerk! Who know what the hell happened to her! What was I thinking?!_

"DAD!"  
  
"What?!" he snapped. He looked down to his five year old. She was pouting.  
  
"Are you going to answer my question or not? What happened to her?"  
  
Jack let out a sigh. "I'll tell you when you're older."  
  
"Dad!" She started to pout even more.  
  
He let out a sigh as he sat on top of the cooler. "The truth is Squirt, she doesn't even know what happened to her. Nobody does." Katy crawled up onto his lap. "You see, your mother's memory is all messed up. She doesn't remember that we are married or that we had you. She doesn't even remember what they did to her. The last eight years of her life has been wiped from her memory and it's really screwed up things."  
  
"Is that why she calls you 'Sir'?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. Eight years ago, your mother and I weren't together. I was her superior officer, meaning leader, so we were not allowed to...well...have a relationship."  
  
"But that didn't stop you?"  
  
"Trust me, we still had strong feelings for each other. We just weren't allowed to show them or express them. You understand?"  
  
"Um..." Her thinking face appeared again. "I think so. But you're just doing deep space telem...telemetry. Why weren't you allowed to be together?"  
  
Jack let a little grin play on his face. "To tell you the truth, Squirt, we did much more than study the stars and other galaxies...we went to other planets and galaxies."  
  
Katy blinked a few times, processing the information her dad had just given her. "You mean, you traveled to outer space on a spaceship?"  
  
"More like through a giant puddle of water in a giant, stone ring."  
  
"You're joking! Right?" She studied her father's face.  
  
"No I'm not. It's the truth. But you can't tell anyone, alright? It's top secret so this will just between you and me, okay?"  
  
"So, all those stories you told me about Mommy were true? About saving the world and things like that?"  
  
"Yeapers. Told you your mother was a super hero," he said with a wink.  
  
Katy laughed. "So you and Mom were on the same team?"  
  
"Yeah, they thought that a relationship between members of the same team would jeopardize the rest of the team in times of danger but they were wrong. It just strengthened our team. But of course, we never really expressed our relationship. It was just understood and then we kept on fooling ourselves that we were just friends."  
  
"But why does she call you 'Sir' now? She knows that you are married and that we're a family. Why doesn't she call you 'Dad' or 'Jack' like Uncle Danny and Uncle Charlie?"  
  
"It's a defense mechanism," he said more to himself. "She doesn't want to get near me so she calls me 'Sir'. That's how she used to remind herself that I was her superior officer and not the man that she loved."  
  
Jack paused with his story as he took in a deep breath. _Man, this is really hard to talk about. Especially to a five year old.  
_  
"Daddy? What made you two...well...be my parents?"  
  
"On one mission...I almost didn't make it home. You almost wouldn't be here, Squirt," he said as he ruffled her hair. "I was really beat up. God, I almost wished I had died than deal with the pain I was in. But your mother stayed by me the whole time, comforting me and taking care of me for the next four months of our lives. That was when I realized that I couldn't pretend anymore. I wanted to let her know just how much I cared about her."  
  
"So you broke the rules?"  
  
Jack nodded. "We did more than just break the rules. When your mother told me that she was pregnant with you, I panicked. I had just been told that I couldn't go through the gate for a very, very long time to come. I was feeling better and was able to move around, but I needed a lot of time to recuperate. But she said she didn't care what the higher ups did. She loved me and that was all that mattered."  
  
"She still loves you, right?"  
  
Jack cringed and forced a smile. "Well maybe not at the moment, but deep down inside she knows that she does. She's just a little mad at me right now."  
  
His daughter laughed. "What did you do now?!"  
  
He sighed. "Katy, you don't want to know. You would hate me too."  
  
She hit Jack on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
"That's for hurting Mommy." Katy hopped off his lap and pointed towards the house. "Go say you're sorry."  
  
Her father got up slowly. "Sorry Squirt but things aren't that easy. I have to start all over with your mother. She doesn't remember those times that we shared when I was injured. She's in military mode and I have to re-break through those walls."  
  
"Okay, but don't take too long. I want Mommy to be normal again."  
  
"Me too, Katy. Me too."

* * *

Sam lay on her bed, silent tears streaming down her face. She would not let the colonel see her cry. She had almost slipped up many times on the car ride home but remained chipper for their daughter's sake. Now was her alone time, time by herself to let her emotions run freely without anyone to worry about.  
  
It still made her sick to think that her body was used as a tool for the Goa'ulds' pleasure. She wasn't even sure she wanted to gain back the rest of her memory. _If the rest of my memories are like that, I want nothing to do with them. Wait! What if that was a recent memory?_  
  
Fear took over her mind. What if it was a very recent memory? She had felt queasy on some of the mornings at the cabin. She thought it was because of all of the medication she was on but what if it wasn't?  
  
A soft knock to her door snapped her out of her thoughts. "Come in," she said as she quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes.  
  
Jack poked his head in the door slowly and offered her a small smile. "Um...I have your bags out here. You want me to put them in here or just leave them outside the door."  
  
Sam shook her head as she spaced out again. "Uh...yeah. You can bring them in here, Sir."  
  
Her husband raised his eyebrows at her response to his question. "Something wrong, Carter?" _Might as well get used to saying that again if I'm 'Sir' again._  
  
Sam raised a shaky hand to her stomach. "I think I need to see Janet."  
  
That answer made Jack rush to her side. "What's wrong? Come on Sam! Talk to me."  
  
She could feel the bile rushing up her throat. "Oh god!" she muttered as she raised her hands to her mouth. She got up quickly from the bed and ran for the bathroom.  
  
Jack followed behind her and watched as she threw up. He walked over to the toilet slowly and placed a supporting hand on her back. "Let's take you to go see Doc Fraiser. But just promise me that you'll hold up on the throwing up until after we're out of the truck."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I mean to our dear Samantha. Giving her a scare like that. But you'll just have to see what's going to happen next in the next installment of Memories. Don't worry, it shouldn't be too long. I might put chapter 17 up early since I've been gone from this story for so long. My treat to you readers -grin- Until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately -sigh-). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.**  
  
A/N: As promised, Chapter 17 is being posted early as a treat to all of you readers! I'm glad to see that many of you have returned after my little break. It makes me so happy to see that sooooo many people really enjoy my writing. So this chapter is dedicated to all of you! Anywho...on to the fic!

* * *

"So, what's the verdict?"  
  
The blonde watched the doctor, eagerly awaiting the results.  
  
"You're in the clear," Janet said. "No traces of anything either."  
  
Sam let a huge sigh of relief and nodded. "Thanks for doing this, Janet." She jumped off the exam table and started pulling back on her own clothes. "You don't know how much this means to me. If...if I was..." She couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sam. As far as I can tell that memory must have been from a while back. I see no signs of sexual activity."  
  
She nodded again. "I just had to know. I don't think I could live with myself, or the colonel, if I were carrying some monster inside of me."  
  
"The colonel?!" Janet did a double take. "When did we start referring to your husband as the colonel again?"  
  
Sam let out a sigh. "Things were just going too fast. I...I couldn't convince myself."  
  
The doctor rubbed her temple in frustration. "Sam, how many times do we have to go over this? Just focus on now, not the past! Just go with the flow! Living with him may be weird now but you'll get used to it again. Memories, guaranteed not the happiest ones, are returning so it must be doing you some good to be in familiar surroundings."  
  
The blonde plopped back down on to the bed. "Right after the memory of that damned Goa'uld, the colonel...Jack...I tried to explain to him what happened but I just babbled on like some idiot. I just feel so...damaged, used up, wasted--whatever you want to call it. I guess that subconsciously my mind body still remembers all of those bad times and it's psyching me out."  
  
"Sam, honey, why didn't you say anything to him if you weren't ready?" Janet put a comforting arm around her friend.  
  
"I just...I just couldn't, Jan. I mean, a part of me wanted it--needed is more like it. I actually felt like a woman for a short while. Not some tough, beat up solider or some play toy. A real woman. But deep down inside...that feeling of dread washed over me again at the thought of those hands..." She shuddered at the thought again. "I just wanted to feel whole again and I felt like he could make that happen."  
  
"It's alright, Sam. I understand. But you do realize that you're not in a Goa'uld harem anymore. You don't have to do what you don't want to. Just remember that for the future, okay?"  
  
A small smile played against her lips. "I don't think I have to worry about that for a long while to come. I don't even think that the colonel will come near me like that for a very, very, very long time," she said sadly. "I gave him a real scare."  
  
"I know that I keep telling you to stay with Jack but if things get too weird or strained between the two of you, my invitation still stands to come a stay with Daniel and I for awhile."  
  
Sam nodded. "I know. But like I said before, I think I'm going to have to decline but I will keep your offer in mind if things get real bad."  
  
Janet smiled. "Well, as long as you'll keep us in mind. A visit every once in a while would be good too, and that does not include emergency visits to my infirmary," she finished with a playful laugh.  
  
The major couldn't help but laugh as well. "Alright, Janet. Am I done here?"  
  
"Yeah, everything is done here. Jack went to talk to General Hammond earlier so you should find him there. Otherwise he's probably busy bugging Daniel or Teal'c."  
  
Sam hopped off the bed again, this time a bit more chipper than she had been before. "Thanks Janet! For everything." She gave her friend a hug as she stepped out of the door to find a currently missing ex-colonel.

* * *

"So what did Hammond want to talk to you about?" Daniel asked curiously. Jack had walked into his office about a half an hour ago, a grim look on his face. The younger man was trying to take his friends mind off of whatever he was currently thinking about. He had heard about Sam's little episode at the lake but didn't think that that was a good subject to talk about. He heard her refer to Jack as 'Sir' again so knew something had taken a turn for the worse.  
  
Jack brought a hand up and rubbed his temple. "He was concerned about Sam's memory and if she would be considered a threat. Considering that she just started spazing out at the cabin, he was worried about something like that every happening in public."  
  
"That sounds reasonable to me. I was a little concerned myself about that. Just all of a sudden having a memory pop in. I can only imagine what one of the bad ones would do to her." As soon as the words left his mouth, he clamped his jaw shut. _Stupid Daniel! Stupid!_ "I mean...ah...um...ah hell. Sorry about that, Jack."  
  
Jack just stared at him with a dead pan look. "Right...I'm going to go see if Janet's done with Sam." He started to get up slowly.  
  
Daniel let out a sigh. _If only we had something to help Sam. _Then it hit him. "You know, if everybody keeps seeing Sam's sudden flashbacks as a threat, maybe we should try getting back her memory all at once."  
  
The ex-colonel stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. "What are you saying?" His voice was low and dangerous. "We don't have anything that could help her."  
  
"I know that, Jack. We don't have anything that can help her. I'm just saying, maybe we can pull some strings with our allies like the Tok'ra. They have many ways to help--"  
  
"Like sticking some damned snake into her head!" Jack interrupted. "I don't think so, Danny boy. That is out of the question!"  
  
The archeologist frowned. "That's not what I was suggesting, Jack. They have a memory recall device, remember? We used it on Sam once already while trying to retrieve Jolinar's memories."  
  
"Yeah, and that screwed her up too. Could you imagine have your mind open like a flood gate and all kind of painful memories exploding into your head?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I kind of did when I descended," Daniel said sarcastically. "I've been thinking about this a lot, Jack and I think that this would be more of a help to Sam."  
  
"NO!" he hollered as he leveled down his best friend with a glare. "No," he shook his head. "Five years of pain, Daniel. Five years of torture, rape, and pain. You didn't have those kinds of memories, now did you?"  
  
The younger man got really quiet. "I suppose you're right. But still, do you want her to keep referring to you as 'Sir' or would you rather have her call you by your first name and take on your last?"  
  
The ex-colonel let out a frustrated sigh. "It's not my decsion, Danny. You'll have to talk to her."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Both men turned around to see Sam standing in the doorway, a determined look on her face.

* * *

A/N: Heh heh. And you thought I was going to make poor Sam pregnant again! Hah! But yeah, left you again with another cliff hanger. Yeah, I know...still evil -grin- Well, I can guarantee that it will take some time for chapter 18 since I kind of haven't really planned that one out yet and I have to be careful cause this next chapter is going to be a key chapter in finding out some of the things that happened to Sam while she was captured during her five year disappearance. Hopefully it won't be a long wait. Until next time! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately -sigh-). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.**  
  
A/N: Man, you guys must be getting sick and tired of my little cliff hangers, aren't you? -evil laugh- Hey, if it keeps you guys on your toes, I'll continue to do it. Anywho, to address some of your questions: No, I have not rewritten any chapters. I just took out all of the 'Savin Note' entries. All those problems were in the past and the story is in progress again so we don't really care about my computer problems any more -grin- But I'm glad you (you know who you are -winks-) asked about that and I promise that if I do rewrite any parts (which isn't very likely) I will let you all know, okay?  
  
Also, this is a story about Sam, not Jolinar, so all of Sam's memories in the next two chapters will be from what she herself experienced, not Jolinar. If you can't handle the Sam bashing, I suggest you go and read something less...graphic... Anywho, on to the fic!

* * *

"I still think this is a very bad idea." Jack was standing next to Sam, his fingers wrapped tightly around hers. Hammond had decided to hold the testing in the holding cells, just in case.  
  
"You will feel a little sting as I stick this in, alright honey?" Jacob Carter carefully placed the memory recall device on to his daughter's temple.  
  
"Ouch!" exclaimed Sam.  
  
Jack flinched as his wife dug her nails into his skin. "Yeah, ouch..." he mumbled.  
  
"Sorry Sammy," her dad whispered as he patted her shoulder.  
  
She rubbed her temple softly. "That's okay, Dad."  
  
"I'll give you two some time alone before we start, since I know that someone needs some convincing that this is good," Jacob chided.  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed at the retreating form of his father-in-law. _He's just as worried as I am so how can he keep his cool?_ he thought sourly.  
  
Her husband touched the cool metal object lightly. "Did I mention how much I think this is a very bad idea?" Jack whispered to her.  
  
"Yes, Sir. Many times. But...I have to do this." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I want to know what happened to me. I'm sick of being in the dark."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sick of being called 'Sir', Carter," he teased as he put emphasis on her former last name.  
  
A nervous laugh escaped from Sam. "Yeah, I suppose you would be." She let out a shaky sigh.  
  
Jack placed a hand on her knee. "Are you sure you're ready? You are aware that you'll have to take in the bad with all of the good, right?"  
  
She nodded. "I am aware...and I guess that's why I'm so scared." A tear ran down her cheek and she tried to stay confident. "Jack?"  
  
"Yeah?" He took his hand off her knee and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
  
"If...if something goes wrong..."  
  
"Nothing is going to go wrong, Sam," an annoyed Jack stated.  
  
She let out a sigh. "Can you do something for me?" She looked up at him with her blue eyes and captured his attention.  
  
He nodded. "You don't have to ask, Sam."  
  
Another nervous laugh escaped her. "I know. Just promise me that...that you'll stay here, with me."  
  
Jack gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Like I said, Sam. You don't have to ask. I didn't plan on leaving your side."  
  
Sam's bottom lip trembled as she fought back her tears. "Thank you," she whispered as she leaned into his embrace. The two sat in silence for awhile, enjoying each other's company.Jack leaned in and gave her another kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry," Jack said suddenly. "I should have never come on to you like that at the cabin."  
  
"Jack--" she tried to start but he interrupted.  
  
"No, don't tell me it was alright because it wasn't. I was such a jerk. I should have asked you first. I know that things have been going pretty fast but..." He let out a frustrated sigh. "I just want you to know how much I love you."  
  
"I know," she smiled sadly as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She raised a hand up to his face and stroked it softly. "I know that you would never do anything to hurt me. That's why I have to do this. So memories can't jump up and bite me in the ass while we're in the middle of something."  
  
Jack let out a chuckle as he stared lovingly into her eyes. "I guess that's a good enough of a reason to do this. I'm convinced."  
  
She slapped him playfully. "Pig." She gave him one of her smiles and he melted in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, well, what can I say?"  
  
A soft knock on the door frame announced Jacob's arrival. The two immediately broke apart. Her father couldn't help but laugh to himself. "Are you ready, Sam?"  
  
His daughter looked up at him with shaky but confidant smile. "Yes, I am." She grabbed hold of Jack's hand again and squeezed it lightly, feeling a reassuring squeeze back from him. She turned and gave him another one of her smiles.  
  
The Tok'ra nodded at her answer and walked into the room, followed by Janet, Daniel, Teal'c, and General Hammond.  
  
"Major, you are aware of what might happen?" the general asked.  
  
Sam nodded. "I am very aware, General. I've gone through this before with Jolinar's memories and know what to expect." She kept the fear out of her voice, the solider Sam back in control again.  
  
"Just understand that these are your own memories this time, things that happened to you, not Jolinar," Hammond advised.  
  
"I understand, Sir."  
  
"We're all here for you, Sam. You have nothing to worry about," Daniel soothed.  
  
"Indeed we are, Major Carter. We will wait here with you until the procedure is over," Teal'c expressed as he bowed slightly.  
  
"What Teal'c is trying to say that we got your six," Jack summed up for the Jaffa.  
  
"And if things get too intense, we will stop the procedure, is that understood Sam?" Janet said sternly, putting emphasis on the word 'will'.  
  
Sam smiled brightly. It was just like the good old days back with SG-1 all together again. "Thanks you guys."  
  
"Everything is going to be okay, honey," Jacob said before he bowed his head. When he lifted his head, his eyes flashed quickly, signaling that Selmak had taken control.  
  
"Please, if you would all take a seat over there," the old Tok'ra pointed. "O'Neill, you may stay seated next to Major Carter if you wish."  
  
Jack nodded in thanks to Selmak as he gave Sam's hand another squeeze. He turned and looked into her worried face. "Don't worry; everything's going to be okay."  
  
"I know. Just promise you'll be here when I wake?"  
  
He nodded silently, their eyes locking.  
  
Their eyes never broke contact until Selmak turned on the memory recall device. Sam's eyes shut tightly as she screamed, the pain of a staff weapon blast exploding through her stomach.

* * *

A/N: Haha! I am sooooo evil! Another cliff hanger! -evil laughter is heard- Thought I should throw in a semi-happy chapter before we go to the really depressy/angsty/graphic chapter. And to tell you the truth...I'm still trying to decide what happened to her those five years. Let me tell you that that is not an easy task! I have so many ideas! I just have to choose which ones to use -laughs- Hopefully the next chapter will be out later this weekend but I'm on a roll so who knows, maybe it will be out sooner. Until next time! 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately -sigh-). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.  
  
A/N: So much for uploading a chapter once a week -laughs- What has it been? One every night? I actually wrote both 18 and 19 last night but I didn't finish 19 until early this morning (like 2 in the morning people!) Who knows how much longer this writing frenzy will last! I hoping for a very long time -crosses fingers- Anywho, I know the cliff hangers are getting a little more than a pain in the butt but yeah -sheepish grin- I thought I'd give you a break this chapter so it sorta has a definate ending but it keeps you guessing what will happen next.  
  
Also, it's been awhile since I've seen "Jolinar's Memories" so I've kinda forgotten how the memory recall device works -little laugh- Kinda ironic, in a way. Anywho, just bear with me if things aren't just so so. I'll fix them once I get my hands on that episode. Also, chaps 16, 17, and 18 are now updated with correct spelling and grammar (if anybody cared). Anywho...on to the fic!

* * *

The pain was over whelming! The scream that came from Sam was horrifying. It sounded so inhuman, seeping with years of anguish and torment. Her stomach felt like it was on fire! The burning stopped quickly only to be replaced with searing pain. Her chest started to heave up and down faster as she struggled to breathe.  
  
"Sam!" Jack tried to jump to his wife's aid as she slowly began to slip into unconsciousness but Teal'c grabbed hold of him.  
  
"Assisting her now O'Neill may prove to be uneventful."  
  
"Not to mention dangerous. Her first memory must be a strong one. Once she gets control she will be able to tell us what's going on," Selmak stated. "Dr. Fraiser, are you ready to help her through this?"  
  
Janet nodded. "I am." She got up slowly away from Daniel and kneeled down next to Sam. "Sam, where are you honey?"  
  
Tears were streaming down the blonde's face. "Pain..." she whimpered.  
  
"Yes, I know that. It will pass, I promise. Can you tell me where you are?"  
  
Sam opened her eyes slowly. All around her, a battle was raging between the SGC and an army of Jaffa. She was lying on the ground, an enemy Jaffa standing above her with a staff weapon.  
  
"Battle, all around me. Staff weapon..." Her eyes fluttered as the pain intensified for a second.  
  
Daniel's eyebrows jumped to the top of his head. "That was the last time we saw Sam! This is where we lost her!"  
  
Teal'c nodded in agreement. Jack looked down to the floor, trying to hide his tears from the rest. _She's in so much pain...  
_  
"Jack...screaming...Daniel and Teal'c running over..."  
  
_''Daniel! Teal'c! Sam's been hit! Oh god! Sam! Sam! Medic!"  
_  
Her husband shuddered at the memory. Jack saw the whole thing play out in front of him. One minute, Sam was smirking at him as she assured him again that her plan was working. He was distracted by an explosion from an over head Goa'uld ship and didn't see the enemy Jaffa break through their cover. He raised his weapon and fired at the first thing that came to his sight: Sam.  
  
"Take care of Katy..." she whispered.  
  
Jack couldn't keep his cool any longer. A small sob escaped from him as he grabbed hold of Sam's hand. _This is where I had to break my personal rule...this is where I left her behind..._ The Goa'uld had sent in reinforcements, more gliders were dispatching to take care of the SG teams. Jack had to order a retreat, leaving his wife and many other good soldiers behind that day.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c put a supporting hand on his shoulders, trying to convey to him that they understood what he was going through. "It is alright, O'Neill. You made the right decision," Teal'c stated. Daniel just patted Jack on the shoulder.  
  
Sam's body jerked a few times, her back arching and her limps stretching oddly before she became still again. "Is she alright?" Daniel asked.  
  
The doctor checked on her stats. "She's breathing normally again. Her muscles are relaxing as if she were just lying in bed. Sam?" Janet asked cautiously.  
  
"Hmm?" Her eye lids fluttered but she did not open her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She stretched. "Waiting for Jack to wake up. He's been asleep most of the day."  
  
"Where are you at?"  
  
"I'm at Jack's house. He's been injured and I'm taking care of him. Getting harder to stay awake though," she said with a yawn. Sam stopped and looked as if she was listening for something. "Just thought I heard his door open. I told him to stay in bed." She let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
Jack's head snapped up. He knew exactly what moment this was. He looked over at the others who seemed to be more curious as to what Sam was saying than his panicked look. _Please, please, please, please, PLEASE! Do NOT go into detail here, Sam!  
_  
"This must have been when Jack was laid up after that one mission. Sam stayed with you for like...four or five months, didn't she?"  
  
He nodded slowly. "Yeah...and...um...is it possible to go to a different memory now?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
Selmak smiled, sensing Jack's discomfort. "Ask her specific questions, that should help trigger memories as well."  
  
He nodded and leaned in closer to his wife. "I know this is going to be difficult to ask but Sam, what happened after the retreat?" He really didn't want to see her in anguish but they had to find out what happened.  
  
Her face twisted into one of pain again. Tears almost automatically started to stream down her face. She whimpered and shrunk up into a little ball on the bed she was laying on. "It's cold and damp here."  
  
Jack rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "It's okay, Sam. Where are you at?"  
  
She started to shiver even harder. "They're coming..."  
  
"Who's coming?! Sam..." He could guess who by her reaction. _Those god damned snake infested parasites! I'm going to kill them all! _"What do they want?"  
  
A short scream escaped Sam as her body shuddered. "Don't hurt me..."  
  
"Nobody is going to hurt you, honey," Janet supplied. "What are they doing?"  
  
"Pain...lots of pain...can't tell them anything...must protect...family" She sounded so fevered and crazed.  
  
Teal'c looked away from Sam and let out a heavy sigh. "I believe they are interrogating her, O'Neill. There are many ways of torture and a Goa'uld will not stop until he has what he wants. If one does not cooperate, they will find other uses for their prisoners."  
  
The Jaffa's last comment made Jack's blood boil. He already knew that some one had violated his wife while in that prison. He just wasn't sure who until now. "I'm going to find that bastard and give him a taste of his own medicine," he promised through gritted teeth.  
  
Another blood curdle ling scream escaped from his wife. "Please! Stop!" She started fighting an imaginary foe above her. Cries of pain and fear echoed throughout the cell. "Get off of me!"  
  
"Janet..." Daniel was seriously freaked out by the display before him.  
  
His wife understood the under lying message and started to head towards her friend.  
  
"No! You must not and try to force her out of this! Her visions on too strong! The memories are vivid and to wake her suddenly could do more damage than good!" Selmak pleaded.  
  
"Look at her! I don't know how much more her body can take of this, not to mention her mind!"  
  
"If you wake her now, her mental stability will shatter! She'll have a hard time deciphering what is real from what is nothing but memories!"  
  
"As her doctor, I demand that you wake her now!" Janet hollered.  
  
"JACK!!!!"  
  
Sam's scream of agony ripped through the last of Jack's restraint. He turned on Selmak. "For the love of god, this is Jacob's daughter! I know that he's yelling at you to wake her up inside so please just do it! I don't care how, just do it!"  
  
The Tok'ra nodded and made his way past Jack and Janet over to his host's daughter.  
  
"Is there nothing you can do?" asked Hammond. Seeing one of his officers in that kind of shape gave him the creeps.  
  
"Give me something strong to sedate her with. This is the safest was to ensure that she will not be startled out of a memory."  
  
Janet ran out of the holding cell and ran for the infirmary. She returned later with a syringe. "This is the strongest that I'm allowing you to give her. It should be enough to take out a man three times her size." She handed it over to Selmak.  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Fraiser."  
  
The Tok'ra made his way over slowly to the major. She had calmed down quiet a bit and was now doing nothing more but whimpering in fear and crying out for her husband. Jack was stationed right beside her, his hand in hers.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I believe that it will, O'Neill. You have nothing to worry about. Jacob also fears for his daughter. I would do nothing to put her in harms way."  
  
Jack nodded and moved out of the way, allowing Selmak to inject Sam with the sedative. Instantly, her body seemed to shut down and her reflexes slowed. "She should calm down quiet a bit. Soon she will be asleep and then we can move her to better sleeping accommodations. It will be some time before she wakes up so I suggest that you all go and get some rest yourselves."  
  
Teal'c and General Hammond gave their thanks and made their way out of the holding cell. Janet held back for a few seconds to check Sam's vitals and then left with Daniel, leaving Jack and Selmak alone.  
  
"Thank you, Selmak."  
  
"It was nothing. I care for Samantha as if she were my own," the Tok'ra beamed.  
  
"No, not just for this. For bringing her back to me." Jack moved the stray strands of hair away from Sam's face. He couldn't help but stare at her in silence for a few moments.  
  
Selmak smiled. "You missed her very much?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Very, very much."  
  
The older man laughed. "Hopefully this will help out with her memory loss. I understand you were growing tired of being called 'Colonel' or 'Sir'?"  
  
"Heh, you have no idea." Jack shook his head in laughter. "I have to admit, I am afraid for her. Hopefully she won't shut herself off from the world."  
  
The Tok'ra bowed his head, giving his host back control of his body. Jacob gazed down lovingly at the sleeping blonde before him. "She has been through a lot in the last five years. A lot of pain and suffering. If she does shut herself off, even if it is for just a little while, I suggest you let her have that time alone to think. But do not get angry with her, Jack. Just show her that you still love her, no matter what has happened, alright?"  
  
Jack smiled. "No problem, Dad. That's another promise I can keep."

* * *

A/N: And some of you thought I was going to make this many chapters long -evil grin- Well, explaining everything (including what I didn't put in this chapter, hah!) will take many chapters but I figured we'd only give our dear Sammie a little taste of what she went through. Just major things but there are other ideas I'm thinking about exporing but then at the same time I'm really kinda leary. Don't want to turn this really good fic into a piece of crap, now do I? -grin- Well, hopefully I'll have another written tonight but I do not know if I'll put it up until tomorrow. We'll just have to see. Until next time! 


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately -sigh-). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.**  
  
A/N: Well, my little writing frenzy has decided to die on me but it was good while it lasted. So for sure updating will go back to normal (once a week) unless otherwise inspired. This chapter is a little lacking in my opinion but that's because I wanted to keep this chapter PG-13. Had to cut lots of things out -laughs nervously- Maybe I'll add in more parts with Katy to this one later. Ignore any spelling or grammer related problems. I'll fix those again later. Anywho...onto the fic!

* * *

Jack watched over Sam silently, waiting for her to wake up. It had been a couple of days since they tried the memory recall device. He thought it strange when she didn't wake up after the first couple of hours but Janet reassured him.  
  
"Don't worry, Jack. Her body was just under a lot of stress and it needs time to recover. All of this sleep that she's getting is helping so just let her rest, alright?" He had agreed and had been by Sam's side ever since. He had been dragged out of the infimary a few times to get food but other than that, he hadn't taken his eyes off of her.  
  
That morning, Janet had given Jack the okay to take Sam home if he wanted. He agreed that home might be better for her and brought her back that afternoon. Katy was curious as to why her mother was sleeping but her father just told her that she had some tests done on her and that they had tired her out.  
  
He could tell that her dreams were plauged with nightmares. She'd cry out sometimes and talk in her sleep, pleading and whimpering. It pained him to see her like this but it was what she wanted. He couldn't argue with her over that so all he could do was try and comfort her the best ways he knew how. He had taken a few naps next to her, talked to her about better things, rubbed her back, and played with her hair. Katy had even come in and read her a story, which surprisingly made her calm down a lot.  
  
The paticular dream she was having now seemed to be a really bad one. Her breathing had increased and she had been tossing and turning. Sweat creased her brow, her eyes shutting even tighter than Jack thought possible. "No..." she whispered.  
  
Her husband got up from his chair he had dragged into her room and sat down on the bed slowly. "Shh..." he shoothed as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It's alright, Sam," he whispered.  
  
"No..." she said a bit more forcefully. She was shaking her head violently in her sleep.  
  
Jack fought back his own anger rising inside of him. He wanted to kill who ever had done this to his wife. She was the strongest, smartest, and most beautiful woman he had ever known and could not believe that some one could treat her like some play thing. That Goa'uld better hope that I never get my hands on him.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Sam bolted straight up in her bed. "NOOOO!" she screamed as she tried to untangle the blankets from her body.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
Jack grabbed hold of her before she fell out of the bed in a heap of arms and legs. Her breathing was rapid, her eyes wide in terror. Her eyes darted around the room until they landed on Jack. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. "Jack..." she tried to say but it came out shaky.  
  
"Shh...it's okay, Sam," he soothed. He gathered her into his arms and pulled her on to his lap. She broke down into tears, sobbing loudly. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. She hid her head in the nape of his neck. "Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack," she said over and over again between sobs.  
  
He embraced her tightly and gave her a kiss on the hair. "You're safe, Sam. Nobody is ever going to hurt you again," he promised, trying to hold back his own tears. "Do you remember what happened?"  
  
She nodded quickly. "Yes, oh god yes," she cried as she burried deeper into his embrace. The memories were burned into her mind. "They...they..." She was so upset she couldn't even form a sentence.  
  
He rubbed her back softly. "I know, Sam. I know," he whispered into her ear. "I promise you that no one will ever treat you like that ever again."  
  
She started to cry harder at his words. "Don't let me go, Jack."  
  
He gave her another kiss on the forehead and hugged her tighter. "I won't ever let you go. I promise."  
  
A shaky laugh escaped Sam only to be replaced by more sobs. "I love you so much," she whispered.  
  
"I know, Sam. I love you too."  
  
She looked up into his eyes, a small smile breaking through her tears. "I...I remember..."  
  
"Everything?" he asked hopefully.  
  
A small frown. "Well, not everything yet. Just the some memories. The bad ones..." she shivered.  
  
He gave her another kiss on the forehead. "It's okay, Sam. It's just going to take some time for the good ones to return. Hopefully the memory recall device opened up the gate and missing memories will come flooding through," he reassured her.  
  
Sam nodded slowly as she rested her head on his chest. "I remember that night..."  
  
Jack froze for a moment before he smiled. "I remember too. It was a very good night."  
  
Sam closed her eyes slowly and nodded as she leaned into his chest. She was suddenly feeling very tired again.  
  
"Maybe you should get some more sleep," her husband suggested as he lay her back down on to the bed. She nodded and he got off the bed slowly. He pulled the blankets back up on to her and leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Sam."  
  
He started to pull away to go to his own room but her arms snaked out from underneath the covers. She wrapped them around his neck and slowly pulled him in. "Stay, please?" she begged. Her blue eyes caught his brown ones and pleaded to him.  
  
He nodded slowly as he lay down on to the bed slowly. "Are you sure about this?" he asked suddenly. He didn't want a repeat of the episode at the cabin.  
  
She leaned in, her lips touching his as she softly kissed him. "I'm sure," she breathed into his ear as she broke away from him. Jack moved in this time, catching her lips and deepened the kiss. Sam didn't resist as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.  
  
With his kiss, all of her worries seemed to disappear. She was no longer just some female to ravish or some prisoner to interrogate. She was his wife--Jack's wife-- and a mother to a beautiful daughter.  
  
The two broke away from each other satisfied. Sam leaned into his warm embrace and slowly closed her eyes. She felt safe for the first time in many, many years. _Now I know what I've been missing,_ she thought to herself with a smirk.  
  
"Good night, Jack," she yawned as she snuggled into his side.  
  
He smiled to himself as he gave her another kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Sam."

* * *

A/N: I know, short! But what's a writer going to do?! Now, this is the section where I will start to take suggestions and maybe...just maybe...I might use some of them that catch my interest with the next course of this story. If not, I have some of my own courses of action to take but I am interested in where all of you think I'm going to take this. If you like, leave a comment or drop me an email (it is located on my bio page). Just make sure to make the subject "Memories" so that I know it's not some virus or something. You can leave suggestions on what happens next or even some memories you would like to see mentioned. Any and all suggestions are welcomed -grin- I'll be waiting! 

Until next time!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters (unfortunately -sigh-). I'm just a person who likes to write so the owners have no reason to sue me.  
  
_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R FOR ADULT THEMES AND SEXUAL CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!_**  
  
A/N: Hola! Well, took me awhile to get this one out but it's out. Thanks for all of the suggestions. You wouldn't believe how many of you got pretty close to what I had originally planned. Other's gave me suggestions too. But I'm not telling which ones I'm going to use for later chapters!!! I had orignally placed the unedited version up but decided it was too dirty so I cut some things out. If you want it, email me. Anywho...on to the fic!

* * *

Sam awoke slowly, her eyes blinking against the sunlight filtering through the shades. She felt relaxed, the first time in many nights. Just knowing that she had some of her memories, she could sense others wanting to return. It was as if they were just out of reach...  
  
She couldn't help by smile to herself as she heard her husband's soft snoring in her ear. She snuggled deeper into Jack arms, running her fingers lightly over his bare arms. Just feeling his warm body next to her took away any remaining fears and doubts she carried about the last five years. He didn't care about anything they had done to her. Well, he did care but her didn't think of her as 'damaged goods' or 'unworthy' for himself. She was still the woman that he loved and he hadn't given her the time to forget it.  
  
Jack woke up with a small yawn and stared down at his wife. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could tell that she was smiling. He pulled her closer to his body, resting his cheek upon hers. "Good morning, Beautiful," he whispered in her ear as he brushed his unshaven cheek against her face.  
  
A small laugh escaped her. "Good morning, Sunshine," she teased.  
  
"Sunshine?!" He must have been hearing things. "You didn't just call me Sunshine, did you?" He looked at her with a curious look.  
  
She turned around to face him, kissing his bare chest. "Yes, I did," she stated matter-of-factly as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
A small smile spread across his own face as he pulled her tighter against his body. Just feeling her flesh against his own made him feel like his was floating on air. He never wanted to let her go.  
  
"How you feeling this morning?" he asked her softly.  
  
She let out a small sigh. "Drained, but in a good kind of way."  
  
The inner-teenager in Jack jumped up and down at the comment. "Hard to believe I still have it in me," he chuckled.  
  
Sam just laughed quietly as she sat up, the blankets falling away to expose her naked body. "I don't find it all that hard to believe," she whispered.  
  
Her husband's grin broadened. He reached out slowly, cupping her face in his hand. "I love you."  
  
"I know." She raised her body slowly and settled herself on his waste. "I love you too," she whispered.  
  
He had to fight back a groan as he ran his hands placed his hands on her hips. A wicked grin adorned his wife's face as he stared into her blue eyes. "You're going to be the death of me, you know that?"  
  
"Hmm?" she asked innocently.  
  
Jack smiled as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her body towards his own as he sat up to meet her. His lips brushed against her neck, causing her body to shiver in pleasure. He moved his hand slowly across her side, his fingers tracing her curves as they came to rest upon her breasts.  
  
"I'm going to make you regret that, you tease," he whispered.  
  
Sam couldn't help but laugh at his threat. This felt right; Jack's hands and lips on her body. But this moment now was not like it had been the night before. The night before had been quick in pace, the feeling of not wanting to be alone gripping them as the had clawed at each other in a sexual frenzy. This morning was slow though, both wanting to get as much as they could from the experience.  
  
A sharp intake of breath came from Sam as Jack's mouth found its way to her breasts. She closed her eyes tightly as she lifted back her head, fighting back a cry of ecstasy. She drapped her arms over his neck, running her fingers deeply into his back over his shoulders and on to his chest.  
  
Jack continued to place kisses on her neck and shoulders as forced himself on top of her. He trailed kisses down Sam's stomach, her muscles tightened to the soft touch of his lips. He pulled away from her slowly, his fingers tracing their way down from her breasts to her hips.  
  
Sam shut her eyes tightly as she tried to control her breathing. Her body was reacting to his every touch. _Yes, this is definately what I've been missing_, Sam thought to herself. She didn't realize how much she needed the feeling of being loved. Why she had not done this sooner when she was first told that they were married was a mystery to her now. She watched him with her eyes, curious as to what he would do next. He leaned in slowly, kissing each of her eyelids softly. She laughed softly.  
  
"No giggling," he commanded as he placed kisses down her check to her lips.  
  
"Sorry," she mummbled between kisses.  
  
Jack pushed himself between her legs, slidding in easily. His movements were slow and small. Sam groaned inwardly. _Damn, he knows my body better than I do!_ Her stomach spasmed as pleasure raked through her body again. He had increased his movements but he was still dragging it out.  
  
"Jack," she breathed as her back arched again. Her breathing was becoming more and more irregular.  
  
A big grin spread across her face as he started places kisses on her neck and shoulders. Sam was holding her breath in anticipation. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out against him. She inhailed sharply, Jack taking that opportunity to drive himself into her. Her fingers dug into his skin. She let out a shaky breath, only to inhail sharply again as he drove himself in even harder and deeper into her.  
  
One of Jack's strong arms wrapped around Sam's back, pulling her closer to him. Sam couldn't hold on any longer. She closed her eyes as she moaned with ecstasy, her limbs losing all feeling.  
  
Jack grabbed hold of her as her body started to fall away from his. "I got you Sam," he stated between labored breaths. "I'll never let you go."  
  
She was breathing in deeply, sweat glistening off of her skin. Her chest rose up and down quickly as her breathing returned to normal. Her eyes remained closed as Jack continued his slow, steady rhythm. He lay her down softly in the bed, giving one final deep thrust as he slowly lowered himself on to her. They were one.  
  
Sam wrapped her arms tightly around Jack, pulling him close. Tears of happiness started to stream down her cheeks. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
Jack placed his arms around Sam, bringing her with him as he rolled on to his back. He didn't want to part with her quite yet. He gazed into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, and could see the love within them. He lifted his head up and kissed her tears away, placing a final kiss on her lips. "I want the world to know how much you love me."  
  
He stretched an arm over to his bedside table and opened up the drawer. Sam rested her head on his chest and watched his hand. Slowly, it emerged with a familiar object between his fingers. Her eyes grew wide. "Jack..."  
  
He ignored her surprise as he grabbed hold of her left hand and slipped her wedding band onto her ring finger. "There, that's back where that belongs. I love you, Sam. Never forget that." Sobs of happiness exploded from her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.  
  
At that moment, their bedroom door flew open. "Mommy's awake!" Katy screamed happily as she ran into the room.  
  
"KATY! NO!" both of her parents screamed as she went to launch herself into the bed. It was then that the five year old noticed the lack of clothes on her parents.  
  
"Ew! What are you doing?!" She then realized what was happening. Just as fast as Katy ran into the room, she ran out.  
  
Jack blinked a few times stupidly while Sam burst out laughing. "We are so never going to live this down," he laughed as he wrapped his arm around Sam.

* * *

A/N: For any of you who have walked in on your parents, this chapter is dedicated to you. Yeah, little on the dirty side but trust me, it was a lot worse -sheepish grin- Don't hate me too much. Anywho...I think that I am going to jump the rating up to R because I always have to cut things out and make things less violent. And though right now there will be nothing but happy chapters for the next few, this story will be taking on a very dark twist soon. It's just that I feel like my writing is lacking.  
  
Until next time! 


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: -sigh- If you people don't get it by now...I DO NOT OWN STARGATE SG1!  
**  
AN: Well, I know it's been a really, really, really, really long time since I've posted anything but I finally got an apartment and having been moving in slowly but surely. Not to mention I've had exam after exam since it is mid-term in college for me -gag- Anywho, enough with me babbling. On to the fic!

* * *

It had taken awhile for Katy to actually look at her parents without turning a really deep shade of red. Every time she saw Jack she would either hide her head or run out of the room. It hurt Jack that his daughter had quite the rude awaken. Finally, Sam had decided to have a talk with her and explained the "feelings between a man and a woman," for her husband's sake. As soon as Sam announced that she and Katy were going to the park, Jack looked at her hopefully. She nodded in understanding, reassuring him that she had everything under control.  
  
The talk had been rather easy, causing Katy to break down in laughter. Sam frowned. "Katy, it isn't funny."  
  
"Yes it is! I caught Mommy and Daddy!"  
  
Her mother looked around frantically at the other parents looking on in curiosity. "Katy, keep your voice down!" she hissed with a smile.  
  
Katy looked confused. "Why?"  
  
"Because, this kind of act is well...um...private."  
  
"So it's a secret?"  
  
_Well, I guess that's one way of looking at it_, thought Sam. "Yeah, a secret. Between me and your dad. Well, I guess you too...this time."  
  
Katy burst out laughing again and Sam couldn't help but laugh too. She had found it easier to interact wild her daughter now that she had some memories back. She didn't have too many back but enough that she was satisfied. The rest could wait.  
  
"Mommy, does this mean I'm going to have a brother or sister?" her daughter asked hopefully. Her big brown eyes stared back at her in wonder.  
  
"Well...I don't know about that yet, honey..." Sam stalled. "Maybe in a couple of years."  
  
"But I want one now!" Katy whined.  
  
"These things take time. A couple of months at that. Besides, I don't think I'm up to the task at the moment right now anyways," she said with a sigh. She was having a hard enough time taking care of Katy as a five year old. _Imagine what I'd be like with a baby.  
_  
Katy quickly saw that there was no way that she was going to change her mothers mind. "Fine, but I want one by at least next Christmas. You promise?"  
  
Sam laughed. "I can try, I suppose."  
  
Her daughter grinned. "Good! Now, let's go play on the swings." The five year old got up quickly from the bench and took off running across the path towards the play ground. Her mother sat silently for a moment to watch her. _She really is beautiful_, she thought with a smile. _Maybe having another one wouldn't be so bad..._  
  
Sam got up slowly and made her way over to the swings. Katy had already climbed up on to one and was trying to get it going. "Here, let me." Her mother grabbed hold of the chains and started to walk backwards. Her daughter's grin grew wider by the moment. She knew what was going on. Her dad always pushed her on the swings.  
  
"1...2...3!" Sam pushed her daughter forward with all of her might, quickly ducking and running underneath her daughter as let her go.  
  
Katy giggled with glee. "Mommy gave me an under dunk!" she squealed.  
  
"Keep pumping with your legs and you'll get higher," Sam laughed.  
  
Her daughter looked confused for a second. "Pumping? What's that?"  
  
_Leave it to Jack to forget how to teach her how to swing on her own,_ she said to herself with a laugh. She sat down on a swing next to Katy and started to swing herself. Once she started going, she kicked her legs out as she went forward and brought them back in as she went back. She started to rise higher and higher as she went.  
  
Katy looked on in awe. "Wow! That's cool! You're really high, Mom!" She watched a few more seconds before she started to do the same thing, getting as high as her mother.  
  
"See, nothing to it!" Sam reassured.  
  
Her daughter started to laugh again. "I go up the same time you go up!"  
  
"Get off my honey moon!" her mother teased.  
  
"I was here first"  
  
"You're too young to be on a honey moon."  
  
"What's a honey moon?" Katy asked.  
  
Sam's laughter escalated. "It's what people do after they get married. They go on a honey moon."  
  
"What they do on a honey moon?!"  
  
Her mother tried to stifle her laughter. "I'll tell you when you're older."  
  
"I am to old enough to know," she sulked.  
  
"Not every five year old knows what a honey moon is," Sam stated. "You know what it is, so be happy with that knowledge. I'll tell you the rest when you're older."  
  
"Daddy would tell me," she said as she tried to play the "Daddy knows more than you" card.  
  
Sam caught on right away to this. "Yes, I suppose Daddy would. Let's ask him when we get home, shall we?"  
  
"Okay!" Katy jumped off the swing and started to gather up her things. "Come on, Mommy! We're going to be late getting home!"  
  
Her mother chuckled lightly to herself. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she said as she got off the swings.  
  
Inside, she was laughing evilly to herself. _Oh, the look on his face is going to be priceless!  
_

* * *

"We're home!" Katy cried loudly as she stepped through the door. She took a minute to shake off her shoes before she ran into the living room, trying to hunt down her father. "Daddy! Where are you?!" she screamed with annoyance. She really wanted to know what people did on a honey moon. She had practically pulled her mother all the way home to get there as quickly as possible.  
  
Sam tried to hide her amusement as she closed the door quietly. She knew she shouldn't be having this much fun playing this small prank on her husband but she couldn't help herself. She was a new person now. She wasn't the soldier Sam Carter. She was Sam O'Neill, wife of Jack O'Neill and mother of his child. She was no longer the up tight scientist that followed all rules and regulations. She was a care free person who loved to be with her family.  
  
"I'm right here, Squirt! Jack hollered from down the hallway. He had decided to catch up on some laundry and was in the middle of putting clothes away.  
  
His eyes went wide as his daughter launched herself at him. "What did I do to deserve this?" he asked with a chuckle.  
  
She gave him a great big hug and a huge kiss on the cheek. "I love my Daddy!" she beamed as she snuggled into his chest.  
  
He looked suspiciously down at his daughter. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my demon...I mean my little girl?" He carried her into the living room and threw her playfully onto the couch.  
  
She giggled as she sat up. "I am your little girl! Silly Daddy!"  
  
"You mean stupid Daddy," Sam teased as she walked past him.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" She just stuck her tongue out at him as she sat down in the recliner. He tossed a pillow from the couch at her. "That means you're Meany Mommy then."  
  
She smiled as shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I am."  
  
Katy crawled up onto Jack's lap and snuggled into him some more. He looked suspiciously at Sam. She just shrugged her shoulders, trying so hard to keep her face straight at his confusment.  
  
"I take it some one missed me?"  
  
"I'm sorry I hid from you, Daddy. I love my Daddy sooooo much." She gave him another hug and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I love you too, Katy. And Mommy and I promise we'll try not to keep our nightly activities to a minimum," he said with a wink to Sam.  
  
She looked at him in mock horror. "No more fun?"  
  
Katy covered her ears, laughing at her mother's face. "Not listening! Not listening!"  
  
Sam got up from the recliner and moved to sit next to her daughter on the couch. She laughed at her daughter's reaction. "I was only kidding, Katy." She gave her a kiss on the forehead. "But we do promise to be more careful." _Like locking to door next time...  
  
_"Okay," their daughter said with a smile as she gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "I'm hungry! What's for dinner?" she asked quickly as she got up to go to the kitchen.  
  
Jack laughed quietly as he wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder. "I'm hungry. What's for dinner? Leave it to my little girl to think about food after talking about sex."  
  
Sam leaned into her husband. "She gets it from her father," she teased.  
  
A frown crossed his lips but it never reached his eyes. They were twinkling with laughter. "You're so mean to me."  
  
She smiled at gave him a kiss on the lips. "I make up for it in other ways," she whispered into his ear, causing him to grin ear to ear.  
  
"You sure do."  
  
The both were smiling at each other as Katy came running back into the room. "I almost forgot!"  
  
Sam stifled a laugh as Jack looked at his daughter and his wife in confusion. "What did you almost forget?"  
  
"What do people do on a honey moon, Dad?"  
  
Jack's eyebrow jumped to the sky, his eyes going wide. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Uh...."  
  
Sam couldn't hold her laughter in any more. She burst out laughing, falling backwards onto the rest of the couch.  
  
Katy looked expectantly at her father. "Well, what do they do? Spit it out already!"  
  
Her father's shock wore off and he stared in horror at his wife. "For crying out loud, Sam! What the hell have you been teaching her?!"

* * *

AN: Yay! Happy chapter! Don't expect another chapter for a long time to come. I'm very busy so you'll all have to be patient. Be glad I took time to sit down this week to actually write (my first time in a month)! Until next time, kids! 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Yay! A new chapter is finally up! Oh no! It's just a rewrite of the untitled snipet! Don't worry, peeps. I did take away and add stuff so yeah, you can read through it or not, it's up to you. Anywho, I still got a bad case of writer's block so we'll just see what happens within these next few weeks. I'm thinking of just ending the story within the next couple of chapters instead of continueing on with what I had originally planned, but meh, I just don't know yet. So until then, I guess you're just going to have to keep your fingers crossed.

Anywho, on to the fic!

* * *

Jack knocked on the bathroom door. "Sam, supper is ready." When he received no response, he opened the door a crack. "Sam?" The sight before him made him smile.

He walked in to the bathroom slowly, careful not to disturb the sleeping blond. Her head leaned back on the edge of the tub, a look a pure bliss on her face. She had pinned back her shoulder length hair, a few stray strands falling gracefully from their bonds. Candles covered the counters and windowsills, giving a soft glow across the room. Most had burned down to wax puddles. He would clean up the mess later.

He made his way over to the tub, grabbing a stool and sat it down next to his wife. He crossed his arms and rested them on the edge of the tub. The once plentiful bubbles had become nothing but suds. He couldn't help but gaze at her. He took in her body with his eyes, memorizing every curve. _God, she's beautiful,_ he thought to himself.

"Sam," he breathed softly as he brushed the stray strands of gold out of her face. Her eyes fluttered at the touch of his fingertips as they grazed her skin. His smile broadened as she sighed in her sleep. She could be so cute sometimes.

He cupped her cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb against her jaw line. A small smile appeared on her face. He leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, her beautiful blue eyes stared back into his brown ones.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she smiled back. "How long have I been out?"

"Awhile," he answered as he rubbed her shoulder affectionately. He was lost within the deep pools of her eyes. The blue was mesmerizing and captivating. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, afraid that he would lose her again. Her eyes were the only things that assured him that she was there, that this wasn't a dream. They spoke to him on a whole different level, telling him what she could not say out loud.

The spell was broken as she closed her eyes slowly, her beautiful blues disappearing from sight. Jack blinked his eyes a few times, coming back to his senses. His mind wandered back to his reason for coming into the bathroom. "Supper is ready."

Sam nodded slowly. Her neck was really stiff. "What about Katy?"

"She's with Janet and Cassie tonight. Figured we could have our own little special dinner."

She smiled at his romantic plans. "What else you got planned?"

Jack absentmindedly picked up a washcloth and started to run it over her shoulders. "I figure after we eat, we can cuddle on the couch, watching those sappy movies that you love so much. Maybe even a little dancing on the deck, under the stars."

"Dancing? Really?" A playful tone echoed in her reply.

Jack frowned. "Yes, dancing. But let me warn you, I'm a terrible dancer."

"Really?" she giggled.

Sam sat up slowly, her aching body protesting. She reached her arms up to take her clip out of her hair but Jack reached it first. He pulled it out slowly, his fingers raking through her hair.

"I think I could get use to this," she teased.

He just grinned silently as he reached for a bin full of shampoo and other bathing necessities. "Just lean back and relax, would ya?"

She did as she was told, closing her eyes. He wet down her hair, careful not to get any water in her eyes. He looked through the bin, trying to decide what shampoo to use. There were so many different fragrances. "What would you prefer? Lavender or apple?"

Another laughed escaped her. He was being way too affectionate tonight. _But it's sweet_, she thought to herself. "Whatever you like."

He smiled and picked up the apple smelling shampoo. That scent always reminded him of her. She used to use that shampoo all of the time. He loved to breathe it in. He poured a small amount into his hand and started to work it into her hair. He was gentle, trying not to jar her head around too much.

"How you feeling today?"

The question caught her off guard. It had been a couple of months since they had used the memory recall device on her, but most of her memories were still absent. Pictures often flashed into her mind, like lightening, but they quickly disappeared just as fast as they had appeared.

"Sam?"

Jack's voice was full of concern. His hands had stopped to rest on her shoulder. She hadn't realized that she had spaced out.

"I'm okay, she smiled back at him. "Just a little frustrated at times. Had a few more flashes that I can't figure out."

"Close your eyes," he whispered as he gently poured a pitcher of water over her head to wash out the soap. He set the pitcher down and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently.

"It's okay, Sam. I know you'll figure out. You always do, it's just going to take some a little longer this time. Just don't forget that I love you and Katy loves you too, no matter what, okay?" he finished as wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned her head back into the nape of his neck, closing her eyes. "I want to remember, Jack. I want to know what they did to me, but more importantly, I want to know if I told them anything. I keep questioning myself. For awhile, I couldn't tell their dream world from reality. God, there were so many times that I could remember just wanting to see you just one more time…"

Her eyes grew wide at her statement. "Oh my god! Jack! I'm remembering!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her little outburst. "See, I told you all you needed was a little time. Just don't try so hard and they'll come back in their own time." She closed her eyes as a small smile spread across her face. "You want to get out of the tub?" he asked.

As a reply, Sam slipped out of his grasp and beneath the water. She didn't want to get out of the tub. She was comfortable and it had been a long time since she had been pampered. A few more minutes in the water wouldn't hurt.

She could hear Jack's chuckle as she resurfaced. "Are we done yet?" A smile still adorned his face.

"Nope," she grinned back as she flicked water at him. It splashed across his face, causing him to close his eyes. He slowly wiped away the water, his playful smile replaced by mock anger.

"Was that really necessary?"

A little laugh escaped her throat as she shrugged her shoulders. "I think it was worth it."

A menacing grin crossed Jack's face. "Pretty bold move for being in a tub..." He let the sentence hang as he stood up slowly.

"Jack, what do you think you're doing?"

Sam started to sit up slowly. She searched the room in vain for an escape but no matter where she could go, she would not get away from Jack.

She grabbed a towel and started to rise out of the water, keeping her eyes the man before her. "Jack..." The uncertainty in her voice was apparent. She had no clue what he was going to do next.

His eyes scanned over her body quickly, his playful grin growing bigger by the moment. He rolled up his sleeves of his plaid, button-up shirt, preparing for battle. There was no way she was going to get away from him.

"Gotcha!" Jack lunged at the blond, grabbing hold of her waist. She screamed in surprise, hitting him over the head.

"Jonathon O'Neill! Put me down!"

He ignored her demands and continued to pick her up out of the tub. She tried to struggle out of his grasp but she spent more effort at keeping her towel around her body. He laughed at her antics. "You're not getting away from me this time! You shall pay for your crime!"

"Jack!"

He started to laugh harder as she continued to hit him over his head. He swung her over his shoulders, carrying her in a sack-a-potato fashion. She let out a scream in frustration as she tried to break away from his grasp. He walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway to their bedroom. He was really glad that Janet had offered to take Katy for the night.

Jack opened up the door to their room and made his way over to the bed. The playful grin never left his face. His wife was still struggling to get out of his grasp. "Jack!" She had now resorted to pounding her fists onto his back. It hurt like hell but it would all be worth it in the end.

He threw Sam down onto the bed, her towel barely concealing her as she hit the blankets. Before she had a chance to get up and run away, he was on top of her. He sat on her waist, effectively pinning her with his weight. He grabbed hold of her wrist and held them above her head.

"Do you surrender?"

She continued to struggle but to no avail. "Get off!"

"Do you surrender?" he repeated, his eyes shining with mischief.

Sam tried one, final time to squirm out from beneath him before her body became still beneath him. Her chest heaved up and down as she caught her breath. She closed her eyes in defeat and smiled. "I surrender."

He smiled. "Good. Now I can do this."

Jack lowered his lips to hers, gently kissing her. The kiss deepened, his hold on her wrist lessened. He pulled away to come face to face with her beautiful blues. He stared into her eyes. They shined with bliss but at the same time grew dark with desire. She smiled at him and leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"What about dinner?" he asked sheepishly

"It can wait," came the playful reply.


End file.
